Mai Otome: El Inicio del Fin
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Continuacíon de Mai Otome Zwei. Una nueva llegada estremece las bases del mundo Otome. Esta llegada esta muy relacionada con Fumji Himeno. Nina Wong y Arika Yumemiya son las claves para ayudar a la llegada...a evitar...la destrucción. La esperanza la llevan a cuesta los Soberanos y las Otomes de Zipang, Artai y Windbloom...
1. Chapter 1

**El Inicio del Fin**

**Prologo**

**La nueva amiga de Nina Wong**

**Dos semanas y media después del suceso de Yuna**

Una Otome vestida en una armadura plateada volaba al raz de los árboles para no ser detectada por los radares y la tecnología de Artai. No tenía permiso para sobrevolar su espacio aéreo todavía y si era descubierta podría iniciar un conflicto bélico en proporciones gigantescas. Ella sin embargo tenía una misión en su cabeza. Iba a despertar a Nina de su estupidez y de paso devolverle la alegría de Meister Arika y por eso con permiso de Takumi había traído un sobre grueso que contenía unas cartas y regalos para Nina. Sin embargo nadie sabía de su visita, solamente Takumi y la Directora Natsuki.

La Otome alzó su mirada al cielo para ver algo sorprendente. Había una especie de nave sobrevolando la zona. La Otome se le quedó mirando embobada hasta que recordó que no tenía permiso para estar allí y descendió al piso a toda prisa y comenzó a volar entre los arboles tratando de evadir las miradas y los posibles equipos de descubrimiento de Otomes que pudieran tener. Diez segundos después aterrizaba entre los árboles para ver pasar sobre su cabeza la colosal nave. Vio su dirección y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la pura angustia…

Iba en dirección de la mansión de su padre…

La chica se llenó en un estado de furia y gritó…

- ¡KAZE ARIGATAI! –

La ropa de la Otome cambió en ese momento…

Su traje se puso más tieso y fuerte. Una especie de semi-casco apareció en la cabeza de la muchacha. La chica se perdió entre los árboles con una rapidez de miedo. Desde la poderosa nave solo notaron como algo extremadamente fuerte derribaba arboles y hacía estallar el piso en la misma dirección que llevaban.

El capitán de la nave se percató de lo mismo pero decidió ignorarlo y ordenó seguir el curso. En ese momento avanzó y llegó al frente de la casa y ella se posó en el jardín girándose ciento ochenta grados para hacerle frente a la nave. El aterrizaje de la Otome fue violento ya que las ventanas del frente estallaron en pedazos haciendo que una muchacha y un hombre salieran de la casa para ver a la Otome delante de ellos. Se acercaron a ella y se asustaron un poco al ver a es monstruosa nave, la cual comenzó a abrir fuego sobre ellos. La chica alzó sus manos y dijo:

- _**Wild Kaze. Blaze Cannon**_ –

Al lado derecho de la chica se materializó una lanza roja gigantesca. La chica alzó su mirada a la nave y dijo:

- _**Fire**_ –

Nina y Serguei vieron algo impresionante. La lanza cargó y lanzó una especie de balazos de luz. Nina supo al instante de que esas balas eran hechas de puro aire comprimido. Los disparos llegaron a la nave y esta comenzó a moverse para esquivar el ataque pero no pudo ya que la chica movía su cuerpo en esa dirección y los disparos continuamente golpeaban la nave. La nave comenzó a mecerse como un borracho y la Otome dejó de disparar para que los tres vieran como esa mole se derrumbaba al frente de ella en medio de una tremenda explosión. Al terminar la explosión Rei alzó su lanza y dijo:

- Esto no ha terminado aún Otome Wong. Necesito de tu ayuda pero primero debes protegerle –

Nina miró hacia atrás para ver a Serguei pálido y totalmente aterrado. Nina alzó una ceja y al mirar a la cara llena de entendimiento en el rostro de la chica….supo que ella y su padre sabían algo acerca de esa mole….pero su padre supuestamente no tenía memoria….eso la puso en guardia. Nina miró a la chica quien desvió la mirada. Nina frunció el cejo pero se sorprendió bastante cuando la chica peli azul se acercó a ella y dijo:

- Esmeralda de Neptuno, Mashiro ya no es tu Ama….ella tiene mucho en su plato. Mi Amo el Rey Takumi es ahora tu Amo y te da la aprobación para que uses su poder y permitas que tu portadora use su poder de Otome cuando veas precisado o cuando ella lo necesite –

La Joya brilló levemente pero no pasó nada más. La chica se dio la vuelta nuevamente y ordenó que ellos regresaran dentro de la vivienda. Serguei arrastró consigo a Nina mientras Nina miraba con angustia a aquella Otome. Al llegar a la puerta ambos se detuvieron para ver a la chica y un chico muy parecido a su anterior Amo hablar para luego comenzar una pelea muy feroz. El hombre para sorpresa de ellos dos materializó una armadura dorada con destellos de color azul. El hombre chasqueó sus dedos y detrás de él se materializó algo transparente de la cual comenzaron a asomar el pomo de varias armas de gran tamaño. La muchacha se detuvo y su lanza brilló a la luz de la luna. Nina escuchó decir al hombre de la armadura…

- _**Puertas del Infierno**_ –

La Otome retrocedió y Nina supo en ese instante que la chica miraba aterrada aquel poder. Ella se recuperó diciendo…

- Veo que con la Lanza del Perro Culan no puedo vencerte. Esa armadura es muy buena… copión –

Nina alzó una ceja a eso y el hombre dijo:

- Valoro eso en ti querida o debería decir que tú eras igual que yo…y que éramos como hermanos cuando pequeños….yo me copié de muchas de tus técnicas de combate…o más bien tu me las enseñaste….jajaja tu padre se sorprendió mucho cuando lo usé contra las paredes del castillo de Aries… - Aquí Nina abrió sus ojos como platos -… eso fue el día en el que le pedí a él la mano de tu hermana pequeña para que ella fuera mi jugue… digo mi esposa…ahora veo que la transformación planeada por Shina a su hijo es muy buena…eres igual de hermosa que tu madre…gracias a ti desgraciado, mi abuelo no pudo cumplir su deseo de controlar Aries y el poder de los Himeno...y con estas dos cosas poder hacerse dueño del mundo.-

A este comentario Nina sintió que la chica comenzaba a temblar de furia. Ella abrió la palma de sus manos y dijo:

- Veo que eres muy competente para poder haber venido al futuro pero vamos a ver si puedes tomarme…mi hermana mayor no se dejó vencer de ti….y murió para evitar que tú te apoderaras de nuestra hermanita y de mi padre…pero es preferible mil veces morir a estar en la presencia ruin y asquerosa de su familia… - La chica rió de una manera tal que el aura del hombre vino a la vida y Nina sintió la burla de la Otome hacia ese guerrero extraño. La Otome que les salvó la vida continuó – ….pero aparte de eso….llevas tratando mucho tiempo de poseer el poder de los Himeno…desde hace ya varios años…o más bien…siglos….a los tres hijos de Shina Himeno….pero te llevarás chasco perro…nunca conseguirás dominar este mundo… ¡Y MENOS TOMAR EL PODER DE MI ABUELA PARA LOGRAR ESO! ¡ELLA CREÓ TODO PARA EL BIEN DE TODOS EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡ANTES MUERTA QUE DEJAR QUE TU TENGAS EL PODER DE MI ABUELA EN TUS MANOS! –

El hombre perdió el control y una lluvia de armas cayó sobre la Otome de manera increíble creando otra explosión. Nina en esos momentos vio como varios hombres se movían algo alejados del combate y se dirigían hacia ella y su padre. Nina supo en ese instante de que el hombre estaba distrayendo perfectamente a la Otome. Los hombres siguieron avanzando mientras la pelea continuaba fuertemente al frente de ellos. Nina no quería usar su poder por temor a perder el control y no activó su traje. Su padre también retrocedió con ella más y más. Los hombres salieron al espacio abierto hacia ella mientras el Hombre de la armadura atacaba a la Otome con una hoz muy grande y le atravesaba el costado. Nina pensó lo peor pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando la chica gritó…

- _**Viento Bendito**_…._**Kaze Arigatai…Ultimate Ein**_…_**Set Up**_ -

En ese mismo instante la lanza desapareció en medio de un pequeño destello de partículas y fue reemplazado por un arma invisible que Nina no pudo identificar….con ella hizo un tajo y un poderoso viento se levantó e hizo que el hombre de la armadura pusiera sus brazos para proteger su rostro. La Otome aprovechó la situación y con una velocidad inusitada apareció ante sus agresores y usando una velocidad envidiable los dejó fuera de combate y parecía como si no le importara si los mataba o no. El hombre se dio cuenta también y gruñó peligrosamente. El hombre se inclinó un poco y sacó del cinto su arma principal, una espada cónica que termina en punta. El hombre alzó su brazo e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante. Luz morada comenzó a emanar del arma con poderosa fuerza. Nina notó que les apuntaba a ellos por la mirada que les hacía. No lo notaba ya que la chica estiró su mano y luz naranja comenzó a materializarse al frente de ella. Quince segundos después el Hombre estiró su mano con la espada gritando…

- _**¡Thunder Smasher!**_ –

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la descarga de energía dirigida hacia ellos y Nina solo pudo ver como ella se interponía ante aquella descarga de energía. Nina tarde notó el arma…lo hizo cuando perforaba el torso de la Otome…el hombre sabía que la Otome podía parar su descarga y por eso mandó esa espada escondida dentro de la descarga….

El infierno se soltó….

La Esmeralda de Neptuno se activó pero solo apareció su tridente de color plata. Nina vio como la Otome se desplomaba en el piso ante semejante herida pero había parado la descarga de energía usando su cuerpo. El traje soltaba chispas por todos lados y humo salía del cuerpo de la Otome. Nina se enfureció totalmente y se asombró cuando el hombre dijo:

- Levántate…esas heridas no son nada para ti ¿verdad? –

La sorpresa de Nina aumentó al ver ponerse de pie a la Otome todavía con el arma clavada en su cuerpo. El hombre sonrió y su mirada se volvió loca. La chica por toda respuesta levantó su arma invisible y en ese instante Nina notó que las armas eran gemelas. El hombre se lanzó a la carga y pronto sus armas resonaban terriblemente y ondas de energía surcaban el aire cada vez que las armas hacían contacto….

**POV Nina**

El hombre se distrajo un momento al verme con el tridente en mis manos, me apuntó con su arma y la Otome aprovechó para gritar…

- _**¡BLAZE CANNON! **_–

El ataque fue certero y envolvió al hombre de la armadura en una tremenda explosión. Cuando la descarga pasó un poderoso surco había en el piso bastante profundo. El hombre maldijo y desapareció al ver su armadura soltar chispas doradas. Al ver desaparecer al hombre la Otome se relajó, sentí que sus armas gemelas se desmaterializaban. Me traté de acercar a ella pero me detuve brevemente para ver como se sacaba del cuerpo aquella arma que desaparecía tan pronto ella la soltó. Al acercarme a su lado pude ver que estaba ilesa causándome sorpresa. Había jurado que esa arma le había atravesado el cuerpo. Ella desapareció su traje y se sentó en el piso. No le reproché nada….había sido una batalla increíble que dudaba pudiese yo repetir. Ella me miró con una sonrisa y sacando un sobre de un compartimiento de su capa chamuscada, me lo entregó.

Lo tomé con cierta sorpresa al notar que a pesar de esa batalla no le había pasado nada malo. Ella se volvió a girar a la nave diciendo…

- Hay gente todavía viva dentro de esa nave. ¿Qué deseas hacer con ellas? –

La chica me cruzó con su mirada penetrante. Yo miré la nave y supe que los soldados no tenían la culpa de seguir ordenes de sus ambiciosos superiores y algo me hizo entrar en razón….yo había sido lo mismo…mi cara o mis ojos le mostraron algo a la Otome porque cuando la miré ella sonreía abiertamente, su mirada acerada había desaparecido…la reemplazaba una de alegría y de amistad. Ella dijo:

- Digamos que yo estuve también en el mismo barco –

Ella se movió con velocidad suma y pronto en el pasto frio estaban los supervivientes y los heridos. La chica se puso a atenderlos. Yo dudé un momento, le pedí a Serguei que fuera a la casa a dejarme el sobre en mi mesa de noche y prender la iluminación de la mansión e ir arreglando los cuartos para poder mover primero a los heridos de mayor gravedad. Luego corrí en su ayuda. Esas palabras me habían dejado pensando fuertemente…

Dos horas después salvamos a muchos. Solo fallecieron cinco soldados de los más de cincuenta rescatados por la Otome. Al comienzo tuvieron miedo pero la chica dijo:

- Mi nombre es Rei Elcano, soy la Otome de Zipang y soy General de las Fuerzas Militares de Windbloom. Me fue ordenado venir en su protección y veo que mi Amo y la Meister Yumemiya estuvieron muy acertados en su pensamiento. –

Yo abrí mis ojos como platos…esa chica nos había salvado la vida por supuesto, pero el pensamiento de Arika, Mashiro-sama y del Rey de Zipang era el motivo por el cual seguía viva al lado de mi padre. Mi padre miró a la Otome de arriba abajo y dijo:

- Vaya estoy teniendo ilusiones o me pareció que habías sido herida de gravedad –

- Si fui herida, pero mis nanomáquinas ya me han curado. –

Los soldados miraban a la Otome aterrados de que ella les hiciera algo. Ella al verlos así de asustados sonrió diciendo…

- No tengo nada contra ustedes, por favor descansen para que sus heridas sanen pronto y puedan volver con sus familias. Debo comunicarme con mi Amo en espera de instrucciones. Esto ya debió subir a escala internacional –

La chica salió del cuarto con prisa. Yo la seguí sin que ella lo notase hasta un cuarto que jamás había visto oculto detrás de una estatua de una Otome. Supe en ese momento que Rei conocía la casa donde estábamos al dedillo. Me recosté en la estatua a escuchar….

- ¿Qué sucede Natsuki? –

- ¿Entregaste la carta? –

- Si –

- Bueno, pues en estos momentos cuatro pilares están con el Rey de Zipang. Hubo un intento de asesinato –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

El cuarto comenzó a temblar fuertemente. Sentí la ira de la chica. Ella habló con una voz ronca de la rabia…

- Ahora entiendo el momento de debilidad que tuve y eso casi me cuesta perder una pelea con ese desgraciado. ¿Quién fue? –

- Adivina, Nagi se ha encontrado con alguien muy parecido a él y ese hombre dice ser su abuelo y que viene del futuro. Él fue el que lo rescató –

Nina escuchó la sarta de maldiciones de la Otome pero como cosa rara no fue regañada. Ella dijo:

- Salgo de inmediato. Necesito que dos pilares vengan a proteger a los Wong. Yo parto para Zipang…nadie les tocará el pelo de la ropa…el juramento que le hice al abuelo de Serguei se cumplirá….su descendencia vivirá eternamente… –

- Muy bien Ama, entonces quédate allí –

- Natsuki – dijo la chica en son de aviso. Yo desde atrás quedé paralizada….le llamaban Ama a la Otome. Escuché a la Otome decir…

- Natsuki dile a Arika que necesito lo acordado con ella –

- Arika ya se está haciendo cargo de ese aspecto. El caso de Nina Wong. Ella está en estos momentos en la capital de Artai hablando con el encargado provisional del Reino. Está tratando de convencerlo de que Nina no tuvo nada de culpa en lo sucedido –

- Gracias, es una deuda que le debo a ella –

- No, sabes. También es el deseo de Meister Arika –

La Otome guardó silencio y luego una risa dulce escapó de sus labios. Rei dijo:

- ¿Dónde se encuentra mi Amo? –

- Esta en el palacio del Reino de Windbloom. El Palacio Shokan tuvo serios daños estructurales. Los ejércitos de ambas naciones se han movilizado como uno –

La Otome soltó un suspiro. - Muy bien me quedaré aquí más tiempo. Sé que Arika y los pilares protegerán a mi Amo y a mi Ama –

- Eso lo sabemos perfectamente. Sabes muy bien que Arika te estima y te respeta enormemente y haría hasta lo imposible por protegerles…a ambos –

Rei bajó su cabeza y murmuró….

- Ojalá fuera más fuerte…mi padre y mis hermanas seguirían vivos y a salvo….no hubiera muerto mi abuela y la madre de Arika….mi ahijada no se hubiera vuelto un experimento…Nina no hubiera podido seguir a ese idiota y….Erts no hubiera tenido que morir…ojalá hubiera estado lista más rápido y mi madre me hubiera mandado antes…–

Ese comentario me conmovió terriblemente, descubriéndome, caminé hasta donde Rei estaba y dije abrazándola…

- Rei Elcano, Otome de Zipang…sí que eres muy fuerte….ojalá yo fuera así…resististe la tentación de irte con ellos y ser su aliada…tu si pudiste controlarte cosa que yo nunca he podido hacer…has hecho lo que has podido…no te culpes de nada…por favor no lo hagas -

Rei me miró fijamente y luego cabeceó. Yo miré a Natsuki y ella me saludó con una sonrisa. Yo me envalentoné y dije…

- Rei…quiero invitarte a mi cumpleaños –

Rei dio un brinco adorable y yo sonreí. Natsuki dijo:

- Estas disculpada. De hecho puedes asistir a la fiesta allá ustedes y luego al día siguiente irán al palacio Windbloom. Arika las ha invitado a las dos y a Serguei. –

Rei y yo nos miramos. Yo asentí y Rei sonrió alegremente y dijo:

- Entonces hora de comprar tres regalos –

Yo asentí sonrojada y Rei despidió a Natsuki confirmándole la asistencia. Luego ella salió y yo fui con ella. En la sala de la mansión ella se sentó y casi se acostó. Yo en un momento fui a mi cuarto y al regresar vi a Rei atendiendo a un soldado. El soldado estaba firme ante ella. Él dijo:

- Cuando nos recuperemos de nuestras heridas, estamos a sus órdenes General –

- Pero…yo…. –

- Señorita, es decisión de todos nosotros. Hemos visto las cosas que haces por todo el mundo. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de lo que has hecho con tu vida –

Rei bajó la cabeza y contestó…

- yo solo estoy cumpliendo el deseo de mi hermana menor….el anhelo de mi padre biológico y de las dos familias que lo dieron todo por la nuestra….a dos familias que estimo de la misma manera de la que estimo a la mía propia –

El soldado cabeceó serio pero vi en sus ojos que estaba conmovido y triste por la mirada llena de dolor que estaba en los ojos de la Otome. Ese soldado sabía algo de Rei. Me entristecí mucho al saber que había perdido a dos hombres a quienes había querido como su padre. Yo me juré que nunca sufriría de nuevo ese terrible dolor que ahora ella sentía por duplicado. El hombre dijo:

- Permite que te ayudemos a cumplir el deseo de la señorita Ai Elcano…una gran guerrera y una gran amiga…mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo lucharon a su lado y ella fue genial….noble y muy poderosa….la llamaban el demonio blanco por su poder…demonio por lo mortal pero blanco por su pureza y amabilidad…y cuando le hacían daño al inocente tu podías ver a un verdadero demonio…mi abuelo en su diario escribió sus aventuras junto a Lena Sayers, Shina Elcano y su hermana Rei Elcano…Ai Elcano dio su vida para salvar la de su hermana Rei y dejar esa maravillosa joya a este mundo….Rei Elcano…Actual Otome de Zipang…usando el poder de su madre Shina combinado con la joya que mató a tu padre…El Viento Bendecido…llamado antiguamente Kaze No Stigma…Ahora tú haces lo mismo que tus hermanas en el pasado siguiendo los deseos de tus padres y es mi deber velar por la persona que le salvó a mi abuelo su vida…permíteme cumplir con mi deber familiar…el juramento de mi familia… -

Rei estaba muda, primero por lo dicho por el hombre y segundo al escucharle decir de un juramento familiar. En los ojos de la chica había un brillo de reconocimiento ante el hombre delante de ella. Yo me hice dar a conocer y el hombre levantó su mano a su frente saludándome como los militares hacen:

- General Wong –

Yo le miré confundida y él contestó…

- Es tu cargo…el que te ha nombrado el Rey de Zipang y tú eres la segunda Otome de Zipang. Solo te estoy dando los respetos que mereces –

Yo negué con la cabeza a ello diciendo…

- Yo no merezco su respeto para nada –

El soldado me miró con preguntas y Rei dijo:

- Es mi orden, después de todo, tú eres mi amiga y he de recordarte que sin tu ayuda estaría ahora muerta…o peor….en manos de ese desagraciado… - a la chica le pasaron escalofríos por el cuerpo y yo asentí pensando en su actitud y me pasó uno cuando comprendí lo que me quería decir. Escuché decirme - ….no lo creo –

El hombre cabeceó mirándome con sumo respeto. Yo suspiré y Rei ordenó…

- De cuantos hombres ilesos contamos –

- De doce –

- Muy bien. Preparen un perímetro de seguridad para solo la mansión con ustedes doce. Ya he puesto barreras protectivas para que nadie pueda entrar sin mi conocimiento. El primer y segundo turno lo haremos Nina y yo –

- Entendido, entonces me retiro a preparar el resto –

Rei le permitió salir, yo me senté a su lado y comenzamos a hablar de cómo ella se había conocido con Arika y las demás. Ella me contó superficialmente pero nada revelador y yo respeté eso sabiendo que tenía dos buenos secretos y no quería destaparlos. No me enfadé ya que todavía no me había ganado su confianza para que me los contase y por eso los dejé pasar. Yo le conté todo lo mío. Ella no interrumpió mi relato y cuando acabé la vi pensativa y meditabunda. Yo la miré fijamente para ver a la altura de su antebrazo derecho un tatuaje de un ave que parecía estar en llamas. Yo alcé una ceja pero no dije nada de lo que veía. Ella suspiró y dijo:

- Bueno vamos afuera. Nuestro turno empieza en un par de minutos –

Ambas salimos de la casa y Rei me guió a una piedra que no había visto y que se encontraba en la parte lateral de la casa cerca de un arrollo, lo que me dio a entender que la chica conocía la casa como la palma de su mano. Sonreí sabiendo que algún día me contaría todo. Además de relajarnos un poco desde ese lugar podíamos vigilar la casa muy bien y nada se escaparía a nuestros ojos.

Ella dio un brinco y se trepó en una rama del árbol. Ella sacó de la nada una sabana vieja, la miró con mucha nostalgia y se cubrió el torso con tristeza. Yo tragué saliva pero no dije nada. Estaba respetando su retiro. Rei sin embargo me miró y sonriéndome me dijo:

- Sube –

Yo miré y no hallaba una manera de hacerlo. Ella meneó su cabeza y apoyándose en sus piernas quedó cabeza abajo, estiró sus manos hacia mí. Yo las tomé fuertemente y ella de un solo empujón nos mandó hacia arriba. A mitad de camino ella me "puso en la rama" y ella se detenía antes de irse de espaldas. Cuando el movimiento terminó juntas estábamos sentadas en la rama. Yo la miré sorprendida por su agilidad y sentí envidia de ella. Ella sin embargo sonreía y me dijo:

- Si quieres puedo enseñarte estas habilidades que tengo. Desde los cinco años me machacaron y por eso soy tan rápida y flexible. Las Otomes hoy en día solo confían en sus poderes. No saben que el ser humano es una máquina increíble. No conocen el verdadero poder de un ser humano. –

Rei suspiró mirando la casa con ternura. Ella me miró y para mi sorpresa una lágrima cayó de su mejilla. Yo no pude hacer nada, simplemente guardé silencio al ver que Rei comenzó a hablar…

- Ese desgraciado que os atacó…es el asesino de mi hermana mayor y de mi padre….esa familia es una partida de cobardes y son pusilánimes por naturaleza, saben atacar por la espalda que es una maravilla, sobre todo tratándose de seres indefensos -

Yo le miré sin contestarle, y ella debió de ver en mi mirada algo muy distinto de la admiración, porque al cabo de un corto silencio continuó:

- Piensa lo que quieras, Nina; pero yo le aseguro que hay sentimientos en el corazón humano que dirigen el brazo valiente de un hombre o de un muchacho, o de una mujer o de una chica. Si no hubiera pasado el ataque, hubieras visto un sepulcro que encierra a los dos seres más queridos del mundo para mí. Fueron asesinados por dos hombres de cabello color plata y sus compinches, y desde aquel día aciago siento crisparse mi mano cada vez que veo un cabello color plata…y muchos han sido los enemigos que han muerto debido al poder de las gemas creadas por mi abuela…las joyas que vomitaron el poder homicida en el corazón de mi noble padre y cuya precisión ya tuvo usted ocasión de comprobar en batalla con ese desgraciado –

- Nina, eres una excelente guerrera – añadió – pero aún si tuvieras al Viento Bendito a tu servicio no llegarías a usar todo su poder y tú misma sufrirías las consecuencias al usarlo. Ya puedes pensar cuanto tuve que ejercitar mi cuerpo para poder aguantar su monstruoso poder y conseguir usarlo. Yo se manejar todas las armas, mi cuerpo es un arma de hecho, pero tratándose de la Familia de Nagi solo uso este traje y su poder, pues he jurado que cada grano de energía de los que empujaron el poder que mató a mi madre Shina, a mi abuela, mi hermana Ai y a mi padre Rico, me lo he de cobrar con la vida de cada uno de sus subordinados; y creo estar ya próxima a realizar mi juramento. El mismo poder que mató a mi padre, mi abuela, mi madre y a mi hermana Ai, será el instrumento de mi venganza. -

- …ese tipo fue el que les mató… – murmuró Nina aterrada….

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo contó? –

Bajé la cabeza y le confesé….

- Yo…..quise ayudarte con tus cosas y al recogerlas del sofá estas se abrieron y cayó un librito…la curiosidad me ganó y leí las dos primeras páginas -

- Entonces lo sabes todo -

- No, Rei. Cuando supe que eso era muy privado dejé de leer, pero si….sé quien les mató y con qué arma…un arma que conozco perfectamente….y sé que ellos vinieron a esta época desde el pasado...se han juntado con Nagi…y sé que eres del pasado…lo siento -

Rei me miró dando un suspiro de alivio y no sé porque….Rei me estaba ocultando todavía algo pero no le dije nada….ella me lo contaría en el futuro y no me molestó porque no me consideraba digna de saber sus secretos. Rei miró durante varios minutos el correr del rio hasta que reaccionó y después de contemplar un rato el valle que se abría a nuestros pies, empezó:

_**- Mi madre…era Comandante del Escuadrón de Otomes del Reino de Carthleya. Reino que sufrió mucho hace doscientos años en la época de los trastornos políticos que privaron a muchos hombres de sus medios de vida, y los arrastró la vorágine, de la que sólo pudieron escapar huyendo de su patria, y como al poner el pie en tierra extranjera….a decir Artai…se encontró sin recursos, y sin relaciones en un mundo nuevo, hubo de echar mano de lo primero que se le ofreció. Se convirtió en soldado al Servicio de Artai. Confió a mi hermana mayor a una familia de buena posición que le recibió como una hija….Kenichi Wong se llamaba el hombre que la recibió en su hogar…-**_ a este comentario mis ojos se abrieron como platos y entendí el porque Rei saludaba a mi padre tan respetuosamente…Serguei era nieto de ese hombre…. _**- …mi madre duró varios años en el ejercito entre peligros y aventuras que le convirtieron en una General y un estratega respetada por sus colegas y temida por sus enemigos. En una de sus expediciones le llevó a Aries y allí trabó conocimiento con Lena Sayers y su Amos Bruce y Sifr Windbloom y se hicieron amigos. En Aries fueron regalados como huéspedes del Rey de Aries y en el palacio Lena y mi madre Shina conocieron a su hijo Rico Elcano. Ninguno de los hijos del Rey tenía su esbelta y majestuosa figura, su valentía sin par y su cabello color dorado le hacía ver como si ya tuviese una corona puesta en su cabeza. Era el encanto de los Dioses y el orgullo de Aries y las jovenes estudiantes ardían en deseos de conquistar sus estudios y convertirse en Otomes de la nueva generación, pero convertirse en su Otome. Más ninguna halló gracias a los ojos de ese chico, porque este amaba a mi madre…Lena también le pretendió y mi madre era la pretendiente más joven, era apenas una chiquilla. También en el corazón de Rico despertaron las perfecciones de la hermosa chica, un cúmulo de sentimientos nuevos, que le impulsaban a seguir las huellas de sus pies, a velar por ella y tratarla con mucho afecto. **_

_**Una noche se presentó a ella Lena y le dijo:**_

_**- Shina, no es como los demás hijos de su pueblo, de cuyos labios brota la mentira como las boñigas de la tripa del búfalo. Siempre ha hablado la verdad a Lena, su amiga -**_

_**- Mi hermana Otome tiene el brazo de una guerrera fuerte, y es la más sabia en el consejo. No está sedienta de la sangre del inocente y yo le he dado la mano de amiga. Hable, pues -**_

_**- ¿Ama mi hermana a Rico, el hijo del Rey de Aries? -**_

_**- Me es más precioso que todo el poder de las Otomes y las riquezas de este mundo -**_

_**- ¿Y será buena para él, no hablará con dureza a su oído, sino que le dará su corazón y al convertirte en su Otome le protegerás contra todas las tormentas de la vida? -**_

_**- Yo le llevaré en la palma de mis manos y le sostendré en toda pena y en todo peligro.-**_

_**- Lena Sayers conoce el cielo y sabe los nombres y el lenguaje de las estrellas; pero el astro de su vida se ha puesto para siempre, y en su corazón han entrado las tinieblas de la noche, Lena amará a otro pero no de la misma manera con que Ama a Rico pero eso no ocurrirá en un buen tiempo. Los ojos de Rico-sama iluminan a una amiga y sus labios pronuncian el nombre de mi hermana querida. Mi hermana Shina se ha ganado su corazón y yo volveré seguidamente para ver si Rico, el hijo del Rey de Aries es tan feliz como merece serlo. -**_

_**Y dando media vuelta desapareció en la oscuridad. Cuando regresó cinco años después, halló a Rico y a Shina, cuyos ojos luminosos decían mejor que las palabras la ventura que gozaban, me tomó a mí, que escasamente contaba unos días, en sus brazos, me besó, colocó su mano, como bendiciéndome, sobre mi cabeza, y dijo:**_

_**- Lena velará por ti como el árbol en cuyas ramas duermen los pájaros del cielo y donde hallan los animales protección y abrigo contra el agua de las nubes. Su vida sea tu vida y su sangre sea la tuya. Nunca se paralizará el aliento de su pecho ni la fuerza de su brazo para el hijo de Shina-chan. Caiga el rocío de la mañana sobre sus caminos e ilumine la luz del sol sus senderos para que este camino puro le lleve a un futuro feliz y tranquilo donde nada atente con su felicidad -**_

_**Pasó el tiempo y yo fui creciendo; pero a la vez iban aumentando los deseos de ni madre de ver a su hija mayor. Yo tomaba ya parte en los juegos guerreros de los futuros soldados de Aries y aprendía estrategias de combate con mi padre. Mi madre no pudo ya dominar sus ansias y se dirigió Artai, llevándome consigo. Al lado de mi hermana, y en un mundo nuevo, se abrió ante mis ojos una existencia nueva, de la que no creía poder desprenderme jamás, por lo cual mi madre regresó sola a Aries, dejándome en manos de los protectores de mi hermana. Mas al cabo de algún tiempo sentí la nostalgia de mi país, con tal fuerza que no podía resistirla, y en la próxima visita de mi madre para informarnos de que mi hermana y yo habíamos tenido a una hermanita y que tenía cinco años, no aguanté más y exigí que me llevara consigo…mi hermana emocionada se nos unió a la partida.**_

_**Al llegar al palacio real de Aries lo hayamos vacio, destruido y arrasado por el fuego, y después de buscar por mucho rato encontramos un campamento en el que el Rey de Aries nos informaba lo sucedido. Ryotaru de Artai, Archiduque de Artai había visitado con frecuencia Aries y había pedido la mano de mi madre pero en Aries no le tenían simpatía, porque era un ladrón que había desvalijado a menudo sus depósitos de oro. Fue, pues, rechazado y se fue jurando venganza. Luego se enteró que el Príncipe era su esposo e instigo a la fuerzas militares de Artai para invitarlos a invadir Aries. **_

_**El Ejercito de Artai no le dijo nada a la Otome de Artai y siguieron su consejo, llegó un momento durante la guerra que hicieron una gran jugada y el ejercito que guardaba el palacio fue mandado a un pueblo vecino a parar el ataque que estaban recibiendo dejando el castillo desprotegido y se aprovechó eso para atacar el palacio. Aquéllos sorprendieron a los pocos soldados presentes en el palacio, que saquearon e incendiaron, matando a las mujeres jóvenes y a las doncellas y torturaron y asesinaron a los varones y mi padre lo secuestraron y mi pequeña hermana fue salvada por uno de los soldados de confianza de mis padres. Nosotros de inmediato nos pusimos a seguir las huellas y con ellas debía sernos fácil darles alcance y detrás de nosotros se juntaron más de mil guerreros sedientos de venganza.**_

_**En pocas palabras, en el camino topamos con Lena, Bruce y Sifr, que habían atravesado dos países para ver a sus amigos. Al darles mi madre la terrible nueva, volvieron grupas sin pronunciar palabra; pero nunca olvidaré el aspecto que ofrecían aquellas personas…Ai, Sifr, Bruce, Lena y Shina, que, mudos e inmóviles, pero con el corazón hecho llamas, perseguían al enemigo con premura angustiosa y terrible. En el limite actual de Artai y Aries habíamos dado alcance al ejército, que esperaban solamente la llegada de la noche para hacer alto y acampar. A mí se me encargó la custodia de los carros de viaje y nuestras provisiones; mas la impaciencia me devoraba, y cuando creí que llegaba el momento del ataque, me deslicé por entre los árboles hasta el borde del bosque, donde oí el primer disparo y el primer poder de mi madre como Otome con un hijo….Fue una noche espantosa; el enemigo nos superaba en número y los aullidos guerreros no cesaron hasta que empezó a clarear.**_

_**Yo, que había presenciado la confusión de aquellos combatientes, oí los gemidos y lamentos de los heridos y moribundos, y pidiendo a Dios misericordia me hundí en la hierba mojada. Luego regresé al puesto de guardia. Nuestro campamento estaba destruido y en llamas. Un terror indecible se apoderó de mí, y al oír de nuevo los aullidos de triunfo del enemigo, comprendí que habíamos sido derrotados. Me escondí entre la maleza hasta que fuera de noche, para examinar entonces el lugar en que se había desarrollado el combate.**_

_**Un silencio profundo reinaba en él, y la clara luz de la luna plateaba las caras de los que yacían inmóviles en el suelo. Penetrado de espanto fui examinándolas una por una hasta que encontré... a mi padre…con el pecho atravesado de un balazo, y estrechando entre sus brazos a mi hermana mayor…cuyo pecho estaba atravesado por una espada Otome grotesca. El sentimiento que me produjo su encuentro me privó del sentido, y caí desmayado sobre sus cadáveres. No sé cuánto tiempo estaría allí. Vino el nuevo día, pasó una noche, y volvió a amanecer cuando sentí pasos que se acercaban. Me incorporé un poco y descubrí a Sifr y a Bruce bastante heridos siendo ayudados a caminar por mi madre y Lena. Lena y Shina tenían sus trajes de Otome destrozados y cubiertas de heridas. Habían tenido que ceder ante la superioridad numérica del enemigo, que les había cogido prisioneros y les arrastraba consigo, pero por fin habían logrado escapar.**_

Rei suspiró profundamente y clavó su mirada a lo lejos con expresión terrible. Luego, volviéndose a mí, me preguntó:

-¿Qué harías si mataran a tu padre? -

- Entregaría al asesino al brazo de la justicia -

- Bien; pero cuando este brazo, como ocurre en Artai, es demasiado débil o demasiado corto, hay que prestarle el brazo propio. -

- Hay gran diferencia entre el castigo y la venganza, Rei: el primero es una consecuencia necesaria del pecado, y está íntimamente unido a la imagen de la justicia divina y humana... La segunda, en cambio, es odiosa y priva al hombre de los altos privilegios que le hacen superior al animal -

- Hablas así porque ni la sangre real de Aries, ni la sangre de Shinso-sama corre por tus venas. Cuando el ser humano se despoja voluntariamente de esos privilegios para convertirse en bestia feroz, hay que tratarle como a tal y perseguirle hasta matarle. Cuando aquella noche aciaga enterramos los dos cadáveres, los tres sentimos palpitar en nuestros corazones un mismo sentimiento: el de un odio salvaje contra el asesino de nuestra ventura; y fue Lena la que expresó nuestro Quíntuple juramento al decir con voz ronca:

- La Otome de Windbloom ha escarbado en el suelo y ha encontrado la flecha de la venganza. Su mano se ha crispado, su pie es ligero, y su _poder_ tiene la rapidez del relámpago. Buscará, indagará, y encontrará al asesino del príncipe de Aries y de su hija, y cogerá su _vida_ a cambio de la vida de Rico, el hijo del Rey de Aries y de Ai la Princesa heredera -

- ¿Fue Ryotaru quien les mató? -

- El mismo. En los primeros momentos de la lucha, cuando parecía que iban a quedar vencidos los sorprendidos soldados de Artai, la Otome de Ryotaru mató despiadadamente a mi padre quien antes de morir canceló el contrato con mi madre gracias a las enseñanzas de la abuela y una Otome de Ryotaru mató a mi hermana quien trató de protegerle mientras él cancelaba el contrato. Lena vio esta escena, se precipitó sobre ellos, mató a la Otome de Ryotaru, y habría acabado con su vida si en aquel momento él no hubiera cancelado el contrato de una manera extraña y no le hubieran atacado otras Otome por la espalda, y tras una lucha desesperada no la hubieran hecho prisionera. Para mayor burla le dejaron en las manos las joyas de la Otome muerta a manos de Lena durante esa batalla…Lena me regaló esas joyas más adelante, que no se ha separado de mí desde entonces, ya sea recorriendo las calles de Artai o ya sea luchando por Zipang…todos la conocen como Kaze Arigatai…. -

Rei suspiró y dijo:

- En el pasado había jurado proteger a la descendencia de Kenichi Wong, Lena Sayers y Sifr Windbloom….no lo pude hacer….no les pude proteger…ahora mi deber es proteger a Nina Wong bisnieta de Kenichi Wong…..la familia que cuidó de mi hermana….Arika Yumemiya….descendiente de Lena Sayers…proteger lo último que me queda….la descendencia de Sifr Windbloom desapareció de mis sentidos...con uno de los ataques del Harmonium…no lo pude contrarrestar pero algo me dice que la descendencia real de Sifr no se ha perdido todavía y que aún puedo cumplir mi palabra…se que tu tuviste que ver con lo del Harmonium…pero no te tengo odio ni rencor…Nina…no sé porque…siento que no fue tu culpa….fue la de ese malnacido de Nagi…nieto del hombre que mató a mis seres queridos…-

Rei me miró con dolor y murmuró….

- Los que me quieren siempre terminan muertos…debo atraer la muerte…no debo tener amigos…así nadie saldrá herido y nadie llorará mi muerte… -

Yo me enfurecí ante ese comentario y le pegué una cachetada. Al instante me arrepentí de ello al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas de dolor. Yo me mordí los labios irritada conmigo misma. Rei no dijo nada más. Simplemente estaba allí sentada mirando el infinito. No dije nada ya que estaba muy afectada por la historia de su familia y mi mente se negó a criticar su actitud y forma de ser de alguna manera. La vida había sido muy dura para ella y su pasado muy terrible. Duramos un par de minutos en un silencio completo…Rei tratando de controlar sus emociones mientras yo se lo permití, pero también estaba pensativa por la historia contada y por el último detalle contado…de su juramento no cumplido…eso me llenó de inmensa vergüenza y pesar….no merecía estar sentada a su lado ni de estar ante la presencia de alguien tan fuerte y noble como ella. Para colmo ella poseía en sus venas la sangre de Shinso-sama, la sangre real de Artai, la sangre real de Aries...sangre que le da el derecho de ser la Reina de Aries o de Artai. Finalmente Rei me miró y dijo:

- Eres la primera persona a quien le cuento esto. Por favor mantenlo así, incluso no le cuentes nada a Arika….no todavía…ella no debe saber que le conocí… -

Yo asentí con la cabeza accediendo a sus deseos. Ella sonrió y continuó…

- Nina-chan….te tengo una pregunta…. –

Yo le miré y noté que se puso cohibida. Yo sonreí y le dije graciosamente…

- Dispara –

- ¿Quieres seguir siendo una Otome? –

Esa pregunta me hizo dar un respingo. Ella lo notó y bajó su cabeza nerviosa sabiendo que esa pregunta era muy sensible para mí. Sin embargo me parecía justo que lo supiera. Ella me podía aconsejar….

- Rei….yo…veo que mi padre ya no necesita de mí y puede vivir solo sin que nada le falte…sin embargo…muchas personas murieron por mi culpa…por mi egoísmo…incumpliste un juramento debido uno de los ataques creados por mí y el Harmonium….tus padres murieron gracias a los abuelos de Nagi…yo apenas quiero proteger a mis amigos y recuperar algo de los errores que he cometido. Que he cometido con Arika….contigo…con muchas personas…con Erstin…tú no sabes cómo quedé en deuda con ellas…a mi propio padre aunque no lo recuerde…esto que hago, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ellos. Eso es todo, solo quiero que vivan felices con sus familias y ese deseo arde dentro de mi pecho. Si es necesario acabaré el contrato rompiendo la gema y derramaré cada gota de mi sangre si es necesario para salvar a las personas inocentes -

Rei estaba silenciosa después mi argumento. Finalmente alzó su cabeza y su rostro había recobrado ese vigor y esa felicidad con la cual le había conocido. Ella me dijo:

- Que así sea. Nina Wong…veo que la gente cambia…cuentas con todo mi apoyo en esto…seguirás siendo una Otome…sin embargo mi Amo quiere hacerte una propuesta lo mismo que Mashiro-sama… -

- ¿Cuál es? –

- No te lo puedo contar todo ya que no está decidido totalmente. Lo que si te puedo decir es que mi Amo desea que tú seas la segunda Otome de Zipang…eso si aún quieres ser una Otome –

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante esto totalmente sorprendida de que se pudiera hacer ese cambio. Rei leyó mis ojos perfectamente diciendo con una sonrisa….

- Yo puedo hacer ese cambio. Además necesito de ti para que cuides del Amo Takumi cuando yo no esté…ese es mi único deseo egoísta…. -

Yo la miré seria y por toda respuesta ella me contestó….

- Después lo sabrás….no te lo digo ahora….me matarías al saberlo… -

Ella bajó su cabeza apesadumbrada. Yo alcé una ceja ante esto y recordando a Arika que me había perdonado a pesar de todo lo que había hecho….me había sacado del control de Nagi. Me juré en ese momento ser su bastón…le ayudaría a cumplir el trabajo que hubiera venido a hacer aquí. Ella me iba a ayudar a volver a ser una Otome oficialmente…no sabía cómo pero intuía que lo iba a hacer. Rei y yo nos abrazamos como un par de hermanas. Ella se durmió en mis brazos y supe que era por la fuerte historia que me había contado que la había acabado no solo físicamente sino moralmente y yo desde nuestra posición privilegiada puede seguir haciendo nuestra guardia sin despertar a mi nueva gran amiga. La miré un momento dormir y su fuerza se me contagió…ella sí que era una guerrera…en verdad Rei si que merecía el titulo de Otome…su historia me lo demostraba…

Media hora después dos guardias se acercaron al árbol como si supieran que este era nuestro punto de guardia y me ayudaron a bajar a Rei del árbol y a llevarla al interior de la casa. Mi padre y tres soldados le prepararon un cuarto al lado mío, luego un soldado y yo entramos al cuarto arreglado y el hombre me ayudó a cambiarla. El hombre me ayudaba a moverla mientras yo la cambiaba y respetuosamente desviaba la mirada a otro lado y lo agradecí silenciosamente. Finalmente Rei quedó acostada en la cama y el soldado le hizo una reverencia a Rei y a mí antes de retirarse. Yo me senté en una silla al lado de la cama y suspiré. Abrí el sobre que Rei me había entregado y comencé a mirar su contenido. Había cuatro sobres pequeños con tres cartas. Cogí la primera caja para ver su tapa. Era de Arika. Abrí la carta…

_Nina-chan_

_Nina-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte….es casi un año…regresa por favor….Rei es la que me tiene informada respecto de tu persona y de tu vida y aún así no me dice muchas cosas porque dice que no es de ella contarlas. Yo le creo…por favor regresa a mi te extraño mucho….me siento muy sola…..ya no tenemos a Erts…-_ Noté que la hoja estaba llena de lágrimas y eso me hizo sentir terriblemente mal….me trajo los recuerdos de la carta de Erts…me juré dejarle aquella carta de despedida. Volví a la carta - _….Nina….muchas personas todavía te estiman. Muchos todavía creen en ti y en tu palabra…entre ellas Rei y cuatro de los cinco pilares. Aquí la escuela sigue igual y hasta monótona. Solo es Rei la que me hace un poco feliz…es una chica estupenda y muy fuerte…ojalá fuera como ella…sin embargo ella a pasado por muchas cosas…se amable con ella….debes saber esto…Mikoto, Mai y los pilares destruyeron el Harmonium así que no te preocupes por hacerle daño a alguien. Si lo deseas puedes regresar te estaré esperando…una última cosa cuídate mucho y cuida muy bien a tu padre…si no regresas, lo único que exijo de ti….es que seas feliz. Tu regalo se encuentra en el sobre espero que te sirva de recuerdo…_

_Arika Yumemiya_

_Otome de Windbloom_

Dejé la carta encima de la cama y abrí el pequeño paquete y para mi sorpresa noté todos los apuntes de la escuela desde que había salido. Al lado había un pañuelo con mi nombre bordado en él. Ese pañuelo trajo lágrimas a mis ojos entendiendo todo…Arika hacía eso con solo sus verdaderos amigos y a quien consideraba su familia. Tomé el pañuelo en mi pecho y sentí en ese momento la calidez y la amistad de Arika. Luego fui al otro paquete y para mi sorpresa era del Rey Takumi. Abrí la carta:

_Nina Wong_

_Un placer por fin de entrar en contacto con una joven que lo da todo por sus seres queridos. Si, hiciste cosas terribles, no lo niego, pero sabes….fueron grandiosas. Eso necesito…a una gran guerrera. Acepté como mi Otome a Rei por muchas cosas y ella a cambio de sus servicios me pidió el favor de tomar una segunda Otome. Rei se ausentará en un año y creo que para siempre. Por eso desea que quede bien protegido y ella pensó que tú pudieras ocupar su posición en el futuro. La espero en el palacio de Windbloom donde su actual Ama se encuentra, eso si deseas venir. Es una sugerencia, no lo tomes como una orden ya que se lo que es cuidar de un padre. Eso mi Otome me lo dejó en claro. Si decides venir contesta la misiva y mándala con Rei. No te preocupes será privada, ella nunca lee mis cartas y confío en ella con mi vida. Deseo poder recibir tu respuesta y si no es así, se feliz…estoy de acuerdo con mi Otome y eso solamente exigiremos de ti. _

_Atte: _

_Takumi Tohika_

_Rey de Zipang_

Abrí los paquetes para ver los regalos de Takumi, Rei, Mashiro y a mi sorpresa de Natsuki. Mashiro me había mandado unas cuentas bancarias que había abierto para Arika y para mí donde podíamos ahorrar el dinero que ella nos iba a pagar por nuestros servicios. Natsuki me mandó un televisor en miniatura y me dijo que en un par de días lo tuviera prendido por la tarde a la salida de clases en Garderobe que me iba a dar una sorpresa. El regalo de Rei fue una cadena extraña con un ave como talismán. Era de color azul y al mirarlo bien parecía que el ave estuviera envuelta en llamas. Era la misma ave que había visto en el tatuaje de Rei y eso me llenó de extrañeza. Al lado de la carta del Amo de Rei había un paquete que destapé y noté un libro y al abrirlo advertí con asombro que había dos joyas. Una de color casi blanco y otra de color arena. Encontré una nota dentro del libro…

_Cuida de estas joyas hasta que encuentres a alguien digno de ellas como yo lo hice con el Cielo Azul y el Viento Bendecido. Haz lo mismo que yo y sé que puedo confiar en ti. Mi hijo…bueno…mi hija para ustedes jejeje…si Rei confía en ti, Lena y yo lo haremos…porque el juicio de mi hija sobre las personas nunca falla, por eso puedo dejártelos con la confianza de que harás lo correcto. _

_Shina Himeno y Lena Sayers_

Solté esta carta muy sorprendida por tener algo escrito por la hija de Shinso-sama. Comencé a temblar del puro susto de tener esas joyas bajo mi cuidado. Noté que de la oreja de Rei soltaban resplandores suaves y las joyas dentro del libro contestaban. Yo sentí lo mismo venir de mi oreja y veía el resplandor por el rabillo de mi ojo. En ese momento mi corazón se tranquilizó por completo y me sentí tan relajada como nunca lo hubiera estado en mi vida. Miré a Rei guardándome la nota. Se la tenía que mostrar a Rei cuando despertase…después de todo era una misiva de su madre. La miré dormir y sonreí tiernamente. Salí de su cuarto silenciosamente…..mañana sería otro día.


	2. La Otome de Zipang

**Capitulo 1**

**La Otome de Zipang**

**Una Semana Después de la situación de Yuna**

La Directora de Garderobe se sentaba en su silla ubicada detrás de la mesa amplia. En esa mesa también se sentaban los gobernantes de diferentes países o sus respectivos representantes. Natsuki miraba a los otros sentados en la misma mesa con ella. En ella estaban los máximos representantes de varias naciones. Sus Otomes estaban de pie detrás de sus Señores. Ella escondió una sonrisa de orgullo al ver a Arika detrás de la Reina Mashiro. La directora suspiró y dijo:

- El punto que sigue es acerca del SOLT. Las limitaciones de las Otomes –

- Directora, puedo empezar la discusión – dijo un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo castaño y ojos grises mirando a las Otomes serio.

- Por supuesto, Rey de Florencia. Carmilian Roy Mustang – ella dijo en un tono cortes.

- A mi no me parece muy conveniente que las Otomes sean limitadas más de lo que están. Dependemos de ellas para poder seguir adelante. Recuerden que gracias a ellas seguimos de una pieza –

Esto último lo dijo de manera sarcástica que a más de uno le caló a los huesos y que la sonrisa de Mashiro y de la Directora apareciera. La Reina de Remus agitó su cabeza de acuerdo, mientras los otros no parecían estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. Sin embargo justo en ese momento el cuarto se agitó de pies a cabeza. Las Otomes entraron en pose luchadora pero no fue necesario. En el aire encima del centro de la mesa apareció un chico de cabello color azul oscuro. Cayó sobre la misma pero no se movió. Arika se acercó y le dio la vuelta. A su sorpresa tenía un arete en su oreja derecha. En sus manos traía un cofre. La Directora cogió el cofre y al abrirlo vio dos gemas color azul casi transparente. Los ojos de la Directora se abrieron como platos soperos y casi suelta la caja. Ella dijo totalmente sorprendida…

- Esta gema…es una de las perdidas…es la gema del Viento Bendito…este chico no puede tenerla…lo último que se supo de esta joya era que había pasado al hijo de la ultima dueña quien lo guardó con premura y se perdió del mundo. Eso pasó hace doscientos años –

Arika y Haruka le dieron la vuelta al muchacho. Un grito les llamó la atención a todos y giraron en dirección a la persona quien lo generó…era la Presidenta de Aries…

- Esa cara…está en un lienzo del palacio…es la de un príncipe que desapareció cuando la guerra terminó. La historia de ese cuadro muestra que su madre le envió en una misión a la cual no podía regresar por petición de su propio hijo. El sucesor del trono se convirtió en la hermana menor de ese chico ya que la mayor murió protegiéndoles -

Todos se miraron asombrados. Arika en ese momento reparó en una nota que estaba en la otra mano del chico. Ella la tomó y la abrió. Luego temblorosamente se la pasó a la Directora. Ella también lo leyó y la fue pasando a todos los Gobernantes presentes. Cuando el último lo leyó puso el texto en la mesa, la cara de todos estaba aturdida. La carta al quedar en la mesa se dejó ver por fin…

_A quien le pueda interesar…_

_Esta carta la escribo con el fin de la persona o las personas que encuentren a mi muchacho. Primero, cuiden de él. Su padre murió protegiéndolo y tiene un gran sentido de culpa por ello. Lo mando en un viaje para que pueda ayudarles a ustedes. Dentro de exactamente un año en su tiempo sucederán muchas cosas terribles y las Otomes deben estar preparadas para la pelea más grande que haya podido haber. Mi hijo les puede ayudar pero necesita de alguien para hacer un contrato. Su nombre es Rei Elcano Himeno. En nuestro tiempo no hay guerras que amenacen nuestra paz ya que acabamos de salir de la Guerra que comenzaron a llamar la Guerra de los Doce Reyes…que mi hijo terminó escondiendo bajo tierra el Harmonium ocultándolo al mundo ya que no lo pudo destruir…selló con una canción su poder, un fragmento de la misma la tiene la familia Wong…la otra la familia Sayers…y la ultima la familia Himeno junto a la familia Real de Windbloom…además mi hijo no lo sabe pero tiene una marca en su hombro muy rara pero que mi madre la reconoció como…la marca de una Otome Real…Se que la única que tiene ese poder es Mikoto la Princesa de Crystal…no sé porque mi hijo nació con la misma marca pero según Mikoto era por mi ADN….quien controla la aparición de estas Otomes hizo una excepción con Rei…por eso Mikoto le llama a él el Heredero de Crystal. Mi hijo tiene el gran anhelo de ayudar a las personas necesitadas cuando su abuela le contó el poder dormido que poseía y yo he acabado de cumplir su ferviente deseo. Para ello él está sacrificando el ser un hombre. Dentro de su bolsillo derecho hay un cristal con un líquido dentro. Ese líquido contiene dos cosas. Primero Nanomáquinas y segundo una especie de "poción" que le debe ser administrada antes de dos horas después de su aparición o si no mi hijo morirá porque aquí ya hemos hecho los pasos principales. Deseo que alguien le ayude en su nueva vida como una chica. Quiero que empiece una vida que yo no le pude ofrecer como madre. Mi hijo es un gran guerrero y un orgullo para nuestro pueblo. Estoy feliz de poder llamar a ese muchacho como mi hijo…pero ahora estoy triste por su ausencia de mi lado. Sé que mi hijo les ayudará de cualquier forma que esté a su alcance…estoy seguro que daría mil veces su vida por protegerles…._

_Atte: _

_Shina Himeno de Elcano_

_Hija de Fumji Himeno_

Todos se miraron sin saber qué hacer llenos de asombro por la carta. Ese chico era el nieto de la creadora de las nanomaquinas y los rubíes…en general toda la tecnología de hoy Garderobe…había participado en la Guerra de los Doce Reyes y era el que había oculto el Harmonium y ayudado a crear la dimensión paralela donde el Valle Negro se ubicó. Los ojos de Arika estaban llenos de lágrimas ante la carta. Todos estaban afectados por eso. Se miraron, todos tenían Otomes. Mashiro cerró sus ojos ya con dos anillos en su mano. Su Otome oficial y la no oficial. Ella suspiró. Al abrir sus ojos notó que había pasado hora y cincuenta minutos y nadie se había movido o dicho nada. Solo Arika lo había hecho y le había llevado a un sofá cerca y se puso a su lado. Mashiro miró a los presentes para morderse los labios y se dio cuenta…no le querían dejar morir pero no sabían qué hacer... Esperó dos minutos y no aguantó más diciendo…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? –

No se oyó una mosca y Mashiro al ver al chico supo que no lo podían dejar morir. Su Otome miraba hacia ellos y Mashiro notó una lucha interior de hablar y expresarse pero sus enseñanzas como Otome se lo impedían. Mashiro miró a la Directora para verla mirar también a Arika. Mashiro y la Directora se miraron y un brillo lleno de reconocimiento surcó sus rostros. Mashiro se puso de pie y dijo:

- Si nadie le toma…yo lo haré –

Todos se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca. Ella ya tenía dos Otomes. Sin embargo la estrategia le sirvió. Varios reaccionaron y al ver pasado el tiempo se asustaron. De repente Arika sacó la botellita del bolsillo indicado y se la puso en los labios al chico. Sin resistencia el tragó y el líquido entró en su cuerpo. Todos le miraron pero suspiraron ante el valor de la Otome de Windbloom. Cinco minutos después vinieron los cambios. El chico perdió estatura…su cabello se alargó…su cuerpo tomó las curvas propias de una adolecente. Todos miraron sorprendidos el cambio. Lo que le hacía identificable como Rei era el hecho de que el color de su cabello seguía igual. La Directora se puso de pie diciendo:

- Garderobe la toma en custodia para entrenarla… -

Fue interrumpida por la Reina Mashiro quien dijo:

- Windbloom pagará su escuela. Meister Arika –

- Si, Ama – dijo Arika seria

- Tú estarás a cargo de ella y le ayudarás en la escuela –

- Entendido –

La directora continuó…

- Si lo que la carta dice es verdad debemos cancelar esto sobre las Otomes. Debemos prepararnos para esa fecha –

Todos cabecearon serios. La Presidenta de Aries preguntó…

- ¿Y quién será el Maestro de él… mmmm ella?

Se miraron nuevamente pero nadie dijo nada y los ojos de Takumi estaban llenos de lágrimas. Natsuki suspiró ante esto. Nadie quería arriesgarse por ella salvo Mashiro pero ella ya tenía dos Otomes. Takumi se puso de pie, tomó el anillo del cofre y se lo puso. Nadie lo evitó. El caminó hacia el sofá. Arika incorporó a Rei quien tenía los ojos abiertos levemente y todos pudieron ver sus ojos azules brillantes de la misma textura que el mar y ellos dos sintieron suspiros de resignación salir de él. El se inclinó a su altura y dijo:

- Yo voy a hacer el contrato contigo –

La cabeza de la chica asintió. Takumi cerró sus ojos y Rei trató de arrodillarse y lo logró siendo ayudada por Arika. El Rey puso la gema en el arete y Rei dijo:

- Dame tu mano izquierda –

El se la tendió entendiendo y al ver el anillo cabeceó. Takumi dijo:

- Rei Elcano Himeno, ¿Me aceptas como tu Maestro? –

- Si – dijo la voz débil de la chica. Más de uno estaba lleno de respeto. Le habían dado nanomáquinas, su posterior transformación en chica y solo con eso ya estuviera inconsciente. Si que era fuerte. Más de un Gobernante cabeceó en el respeto y no dijo nada de la voz débil de la chica.

- Entonces escúchame, Rei. Aceptando mi voluntad, libera tus poderes de Otome –

El chico se inclinó ante la chica besando el arete de la oreja de la ahora muchacha…

- Si, mi Maestro – contestó la voz suave de la chica

La chica perdió el equilibrio pero seguía consiente y Takumi no le permitió caerse. Cuando Takumi la tenía en sus brazos una luz azul le envolvió y se adentró en su cuerpo de manera poderosa pero cálida hasta que se desvaneció. Takumi miraba a Rei con un enorme respeto. Takumi murmuró….

- Rei, entiendo tu posición….acabo de ver tu vida…en unos segundos….entiendo lo que tú quieres hacer y el porqué tu madre lo hizo para ayudarte….- Takumi alzó su mirada para ver a todos y dijo en voz alta - Lo hago por este valiente chico. Así es como deben escoger ustedes. A alguien fuerte de corazón y mente. Que no se corrompa por nada. Ella será mi Otome. Sin embargo deseo que aprenda todo lo que necesita de la vida que acaba de embarcarse. La dejo a cargo de la Meister Arika. Zipang pagará el curso de Rei. Así que Reina Mashiro, gracias por su ofrecimiento. Cuando algo ocurra en Zipang la llamaré para que vaya al instante –

- Si ocurre algo en Zipang y podamos colaborar. Mi Reino les ayudará –

- Gracias -

Ella negó con su cabeza seria. La Directora cabeceó. La chica se puso de pie y se hizo detrás del puesto de Takumi apoyada en la silla. Nadie dijo nada acerca de su postura debido a que entendían el porqué de la misma. Las otras Otomes le sonrieron con alegría como una bienvenida a su nueva hermana. Takumi dijo:

- Ahora debemos hablar acerca de Nina Wong. Ella ha cometido unos terribles crímenes pero sé que eran por órdenes y manipulaciones de Nagi. Deseo saber qué pasó con ella –

- Que se muera. No me importa… – dijo un Gobernante que no había hablado en toda la reunión. No pudo terminar de decir su frase. La nueva Otome habló con furia en sus ojos…

- ¡Patético! ¡Realmente patético!...usted debería saber lo que un Gobernante de ese calibre le puede ordenar a su Otome. El único crimen que tuvo fue confiar en él en algún punto. La entiendo perfectamente y si ella desea volver yo no le haré nada y la recibiré como otra compañera más. –

Takumi habló…

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi Otome. Nina Wong si desea regresar, que lo haga. Sé que será mal mirada pero mi gobierno y creo que el de Windbloom se encargará de sacar a todos de su error con respecto a ella….-

Rei su nueva Otome le puso una mano en el hombro. Takumi alzó su mirada para ver a Rei con una sonrisa mansa hacia él. Ella cabeceó y miró a todos hablando…

- …Ella hizo lo que hizo para salvar a su padre que fue casi asesinado por Nagi. La respeto y admiro por esto….mi hermana Ai fue así conmigo y todo el sufrimiento que padeció…fue para salvarme la vida…para que yo pudiera vivir…para que pudiera surgir y salir adelante…que leal y fuerte cariño hacia su padre le tiene Nina…ojalá nuestros propios hijos tuvieran ese coraje de hacer cosas maravillosas por sus padres y hermanos. Las de Nina fueron terribles…si, pero grandiosas –

Todos callaron ante aquel comentario. Arika sonrió a esto y tras una breve conversación se decidió que las Otomes de Windbloom y Zipang fueran a recogerla en tres días. Que era el tiempo para dejarle decidir qué hacer con su vida. Arika y Rei se miraron y cabecearon.

Una hora después Rei se despedía de su Rey quien partía para Zipang. La escolta del Rey le miraba con tal respeto que la chica se removió incomoda. Cuando la comitiva desapareció por las calles, Rei soltó un suspiro. Estaba vestida como la Otome de Zipang. Una falda corta de color rojo con una blusa blanca con la insignia de Zipang en ella, unas medias blancas que le cubrían las piernas y las medias se perdían entre la falda, una camisa roja encima parecida a una pequeña chaqueta y terminaba con una capa de color blanco que en la parte de los hombros que parecía una armadura. Estaba vestida casi como si fuera estudiante de Garderobe. Arika a su lado estaba que se contenía de la risa. Rei le miró e hizo una mueca de enfado haciendo que Arika estallase en carcajadas seguramente a que Rei todavía no se había acostumbrado a sus ropas femeninas.

Ellas dos caminaron alegremente hacia la escuela. Por donde pasaban las personas bajaban su cabeza ante la chica. Rei miraba eso asombrada del respeto que le tenían a Arika. Rei suspiró y varias personas le miraban y al ver el sello de Zipang supieron que estaban ante la presencia de alguien importante de Zipang. Esto causó gran revuelo y las chicas tuvieron que correr hasta la escuela. Rei nunca notó que varias de las personas se habían puesto de rodillas ante su paso de manera muy respetuosa, incluso más que la que le mostraban a Arika.

Al entrar por las puertas ambas se detuvieron y tomaron aliento. Luego de reposar un poco caminaron hacia la construcción. En la entrada del Edificio se encontraron con Natsuki quien le recordó a Arika que hoy debía estar en el palacio. Arika palideció y ambas muchachas corrieron hacia la salida de nuevo. Las alumnas cuando se cruzaban con ella, les brillaban los ojos y unas decían…

- ¡Arika-sama! –

Una muchedumbre grande las rodeó a ambas. Natsuki desde la entrada tenía un comunicador y estaba grabando la escena….

**Artai**

Nina desde su cuarto con el otro comunicador miraba la escena con una sonrisa en su cara. La muchedumbre de las muchachas aumentó cuando dos personas trataban de atravesarlo. Entonces les vio claramente….Vi a una chica muy hermosa de cabello azul largo que le llegaba a media espalda. Su ropa me demostraba que era una estudiante pero supe en ese momento que estaba viendo a mi nueva amiga…la Otome de Zipang. Los ojos de la chica eran de un azul perla muy bonito que no había visto bien y la chica se notaba que era muy fuerte pero sus curvas estaban allí demostrando que los músculos que tenía no dañaban su figura femenina. Luego vi detrás de ella un pelo rojo que fluía por la brisa mansa que pasaba por la escuela. Una mirada entretenida y frustrada estaba en su rostro. La Otome estaba con una mueca divertida. Supe que eso era el pan de cada día…el esfuerzo de ambas para sacar a Arika de la escuela para que llegase al castillo y hoy se les había olvidado y ambas tenían una mueca frustrada en sus caras que me hizo sonreír como una tonta

- ¡Yo tengo que llegar al castillo! - su voz gimoteó y envió a mi corazón a unas poderosas revoluciones. Nuestra amiga trataba también de atenderlas sin decir la verdad acerca de ella. Al acercarse con dificultad a la cámara que me daba los datos pude ver mejor sus figuras. Arika estaba más crecida y su actitud infantil casi había desaparecido, no llevaba sus coletas gemelas y ahora solo llevaba una, igualita a nuestra amiga que también tenía cogido su cabello en una moña alta. Noté entonces en ambas el reflejo ocasionado por el sol en los cristales de sus aretes. Pude deducir por el color del reflejo que El Zafiro del Cielo Azul y el Ópalo en su amiga y por mis clases lo reconocí como el Viento Bendecido Kaze Arigatai Ein. Mi corazón se calentó de la admiración como ambas trataban amablemente a sus compañeras más jóvenes. Desde lo del meteorito Arika era muy famosa y respetada Otome en el mundo entero.

- ¡ARIKA-SAMA…ARIKA-SAMA! – alguien le llamó dentro de la muchedumbre…

- ¡Lo siento, chicas voy tarde! ¡Mashiro-chan va a matarme! ¡Hace cinco minutos que debería estar con ella en la sala del trono! –

Yo vi como mi nueva amiga la miró a la cara y comenzó a reírse. Arika para desquite dijo:

- Hey Rei…no te burles…tú eres la futura Otome de Zipang…solo te falta la ceremonia y eso porque el contrato ya se hizo… -

Cuando ella dijo esto todas las chicas le miraron con asombro y más de una le miró con admiración. En menos de un segundo había sido rodeada dejándole prácticamente el espacio libre para huir a Arika.

- ¡Rei-sama! -

- ¡Esta me la pagas Arika! –

Escuché a la nueva amiga de Arika tratar de defenderse para que no la tumbara la turba de chicas. Arika sonrió afectadamente a ese desquite y corrió hacia la entrada donde un automóvil le esperaba.

- No corra…. – yo susurré a mí. Sin embargo una sonrisa surcó mi rostro al ver como llegaba y se disculpaba con el chofer tímidamente. Sin notar que este le estaba haciendo una reverencia con rodilla en tierra. Yo estaba asombrada…

Parece que Arika estaba haciendo muy bien su papel como Otome de Windbloom y de la Reina Mashiro. Entonces algo se me vino a la cabeza….Arika-sama….yo me reí muy fuerte a eso. Yo nunca habría pensado que ese día vendría. Suspiré y vi como el carro salía apresuradamente y miré fijamente a mi amiga. La vi deshacerse de la muchedumbre dando un salto muy alto para caer al lado de la cámara que grababa y me enviaba la información.

- Como estás Nina-chan, espero que bien. Estamos esperando tu decisión. Yo quiero que vengas. Arika ha estado muy distante este tiempo. No me gusta verle así. Pero es finalmente tu deseo. Piénsalo bien Nina Wong. Me gustaría que fueras mi amiga y no te preocupes yo te perdono...por todo...y Arika hace mucho tiempo que lo hizo. –

En ese momento un ruido vino de su cinturón y noté un aparatito. Yo miré como su cara cambió a una de exasperación antes de decirle a la cámara.

- Directora… -

La cámara se movió y escuché la voz inconfundible de la Directora decir….

- Ve, no pensé que Takumi te necesitara hoy –

- Maldición si hubiera sabido antes hubiera salido con Arika… -

Yo me reí suavemente a ese comentario, vi con sorpresa como de la espalda de mi amiga se materializó un par de cintas que la elevaron en el aire y en un par de segundos se perdió en el cielo con dirección de Zipang…estaba un poco sorprendida a pesar de que sabía que ella podía usar su traje a cierta magnitud sin la necesidad de la aprobación de su Amo. La imagen se fue a negra y yo suspiré contentamente recostándome en la cama. En ese momento me decidí que nadie iba a morir de nuevo. Esta vez ayudaría a proteger a las personas inocentes…tenía los mismos deseos de Arika….y ayudaría a cumplir el legado que la madre Rei había dejado en ella…proteger al inocente…

Me resolví a contestar la carta enviada con un afirmativo para que nos vinieran a recoger. Debía comenzar de nuevo y esta era la mejor forma. Al finalizar de escribir la carta me dormí como una bendita….no había dormido de esa manera desde que fui salvada por Arika….

**Garderobe**

Al otro día las clases eran de rutina a excepción de por la mañana a la hora de vestirse y bañarse. Arika le enseñó cómo vestirse y bañarse en medio de sonrojos de parte de las dos. Arika pensó que Rei iba a tener muchos problemas pero su tenacidad a la hora de enfrentarlas le llenó de un cariño especial. Sabía lo duro que estaba pasando por lo de su transformación en chica y estar rodeado de muchas jóvenes bonitas y de actuar como chica. Podía que tuviera un cuerpo de chica pero su mente era la de un joven. Por la tarde tanto ella como Rei salieron a la puerta de la escuela no sin antes pasar por la turba de admiradoras y ser recogidas por un coche estacionado en la entrada. Estaba para el servicio de la Meister. Pronto llegaron al palacio y entraron en la sala del trono. Allí Mashiro estaba ladrando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. En pocos minutos comenzaban las reuniones. Arika se perdió por una puerta de al lado para cambiarse a su traje oficial de Otome de Windbloom. Rei también hizo lo mismo y pronto salieron. Cuando lo hicieron Arika estaba con su vestido azul y blanco. Rei estaba con un rojo y blanco calcado al de Arika. Las dos se acercaron a Mashiro y tras una reverencia Arika se puso a su derecha. Rei no supo qué hacer pero Mashiro le salvó diciendo.

- Ponte de pie a mi izquierda. Eso significa que eres una Otome pero estás enviada por tu Reino para colaborarme - Rei cabeceó y pronto las tres chicas fueron absorbidas por la reunión y Rei trató de aprender todo lo que podía.

**Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de la Directora**

La puerta sonó de una manera mansa y Natsuki dijo:

- Entre –

La puerta se abrió para revelar a María. Ella caminó hasta el escritorio y dijo:

- Directora, yo he sido consciente de su decisión sobre Nina Wong. Pero debes conocer bien que hacer un contrato sin nuestro consentimiento está completamente contra las leyes. Haciendo el contrato deben hacerse con la decisión del Concilio de Garderobe - Ella cerró sus ojos - yo pienso que su contrato debe deshacerse de alguna manera -

- Yo entiendo sus preocupaciones Srta. Maria, pero éste es un tiempo crítico para Garderobe. Si hubieras estado en esa reunión no estarías así de preocupada. Nadie en estos momentos dejará su poder. Necesitamos de tantas manos como nos sea posible. La habilidad de Nina Wong como una Otome se ha demostrado, y yo estoy segura que ella podrá usar una gema tan poderosa, una gema elemental. Además el recibirla es orden de la nieta de Shinso-sama. – Aquí Maria abrió sus ojos lleno de asombro ante lo escuchado y cabeceó entendiendo las palabras de Natsuki – Ya hay varias gemas con sus otomes, la de fuego la tiene Mai…la del Agua la tiene Nina…la del aire la tiene Rei…la del cielo la tiene Arika…la de la Tierra está desaparecida y falta la Gema del Relámpago. Debes saber que nosotros pudimos derrotar a Yuna gracias a ella cooperando con Meister Arika. Aquí hay gato encerrado…las gemas de los elementos se están reuniendo - Natsuki dijo con un tono serio.

- Pero el Concilio no aceptará eso definitivamente como excusa -

- Ya lo sé. Por consiguiente nosotros debemos guardar su secreto acerca del contrato y tratar de guardar el secreto acerca de la Nieta de Shinso-sama. Sin embargo nosotros tenemos que discutirlo también con los otros Pilares acerca de nuestra nueva Señora. Pero esto será más adelante ya que por ahora quiero que Rei y la nieta de Shinso-sama entrenen y estudien. Nuestras gemas las podrá activar solo la nieta de Himeno-sama y nadie más. Ella será la siguiente Shinso-sama, pero ella será un caso especial, ella estará viva…. –

Srta, María cabeceó y pensó un momento antes de decir…

- Mira, aparte de esto vine para informarte de un hecho raro. Nuestra fuente de poder está actuando fuera de lo común. Es como si estuviera buscando más Otomes para ser los nuevos pilares aunque la aparición de Rei pueda que lo explique. -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Desde cuando! –

- Comenzó cuando acabamos con Yuna y desde ayer se ha hecho más fuerte, no se a que se debe. –

- Ya veo. Ya miraré esto con más calma. O si no hablaré directamente con nuestra nueva Señora para saber que sabe acerca de esto, aunque lo dudo mucho. Ella llegó hace poco y es nueva en esto, es apoyada cien por ciento por Zipang. En el caso de Nina, ella tiene tres días para decidir qué hacer y lo que decida yo la apoyo así lo harán otras dos Meisters y nuestra Señora –

Srta Maria cabeceó.

- Yo entiendo. Entonces llamaré a una reunión de los cinco pilares para dentro de cuatro días -

- Gracias, Srta. María -

Srta. María hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir el cuarto sin hacer la relación de la nieta de Shinso-sama y Rei Elcano como la misma persona. Natsuki se volvió de nuevo a la ventana, mientras viendo el horizonte de manera pensativa.

Tres días después les llegó la notificación de la misión por parte del Rey Takumi y de la Reina Mashiro así como el permiso para sus ausencias. Su vuelo salía al día siguiente. Arika estaba muy nerviosa esa tarde y fue Rei quien la calmó. Juntas estuvieron recostadas en el jardín hablando de Nina. No notaron como estaban siendo espiadas por estudiantes y por una luminiscencia extraña.

Al otro día ambas se presentaron ante la oficina de la Directora. Tras el saludo la Directora le preguntó a Rei…

- ¿Cómo has estado con tu nueva apariencia? –

La chica se sonrojó causando una sonrisa divertida salir de los labios de Arika y de Natsuki. Sin embargo ninguna se burló y Natsuki le dio pautas para tratar con ellas. Arika le contó que el día de ayer en el parque ella había olido unas flores y había dicho…

- ¡Ay, qué lindo! –

La Directora estalló en carcajadas y la chica se sonrojó como un tomate maduro. Ella se tranquilizó y dijo:

- Creo que el cambio no solo era físico. Con el tiempo serás una chica hecha y derecha. Tanto en mente como en cuerpo –

Rei cabeceó y dio un suspiro sabiendo que estaba perdiendo su personalidad masculina. Arika le abrazó y Natsuki para cambiar de tema dijo:

- No pudimos lograr que Artai nos prestara una de sus naves. No quieren nada que ver con nadie. Nos dieron permiso de entrar en su espacio aéreo pero nada más, Dos Otomes. Por tanto les llevaremos al límite con Artai y de allí Rei ya sabe la ubicación exacta donde se encuentra Nina y su padre. Deben traerlos juntos. Rei tu traerás a Nina y tu Arika traerás a su padre. Vendrán juntas de nuevo al punto donde las dejamos y el avión las traerá de vuelta. Entendieron –

- Si directora –

En ese momento se abrieron las compuertas de entrada de la oficina y la Reina Mashiro y un joven vestido de civil estaban ante ellos. Al ver a ambos jóvenes tanto como Rei y Arika se pusieron de rodillas ante sus respectivos Maestros. Ellos se acercaron y besaron sus aretes dándoles el permiso de usarlos y acabaron diciendo…

- Cuando digan Materializar…sus trajes aparecerán así que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen, vale chicas –

Ambas cabecearon y los cuatro salieron a una pista de aterrizaje que la escuela tenía. Muchas chicas de la escuela sabían de la salida de ambas y estaban paradas a lo largo de una malla para darles la despedida. Ellas dos se despidieron de sus Amos y entraron en la nave que poco tiempo después despegó hacia Artai.

_**Artai – Bosque Helado**_

Nina había recibido una carta del Rey Takumi de Zipang, la Reina Mashiro de Windbloom y de Natsuki la directora de Garderobe pidiendo que regresase a Windbloom. Nina se tocó el arete de Otome. Sabía que no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Mashiro pero lloró al saber que no eran órdenes que simplemente deseaban que volviera. Nadie la había tratado de esa manera. Solo su padre y Arika. Estaba todavía dudosa de regresar ya que no podía mirar a los ojos a Arika. En su carta le habían dicho que si aceptaba serian recogidos por las Otomes de Windbloom y de Zipang. Estas noticias le llenaron de nervios. Arika venía de camino y la Otome de Zipang también. Había escuchado rumores de que ella había entrado en Garderobe siendo ya una Meister y que ya estaba de segunda luego de Arika. Se había enterado por medio de la carta que era una chica muy fuerte y su gema también lo era. Era de igual poderosa que el zafiro del cielo azul. De inmediato supo que era buena persona y por el hecho de haberle conocido durante su estancia con ella y su visita corta en su cumpleaños. Si era amiga de Arika sería una buena persona. Se sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando un golpe algo fuerte vino de su puerta. Sabía en ese momento que afuera estaba nevando y corrió a abrirles. Cuando lo hizo vio a dos jóvenes… las cuales reconoció al instante…eran Arika…y su nueva amiga…Rei

Juntas comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron con fuerza. La chica a su lado hizo un gesto, Nina entendió y les permitió el paso. Cuando entraron en la sala encontraron a Serguei sentado en la sala haciendo manualidades. La Otome de Zipang para extrañeza de Arika hizo una reverencia llena de respeto (rayando en la veneración) ante el padre de su amiga. Supo que era una señal de honor para con el hombre. Notó que su amiga Arika se rascaba la cabeza pero ella sabía el porqué de esa actitud respetuosa. Serguei dejó lo que estaba haciendo y dijo:

- Ya llegaron los enviados Nina –

- Si pad…- ella paró y terminó – si, Serguei. Ellas nos llevarán a Windbloom. Ellas son la Meister Arika de Windbloom y ya conoces a Rei –

El hombre cabeceó simplemente ante la presentación. Nina notó las lágrimas en las mejillas de Arika y supo que era porque había caído en cuenta de que Serguei había perdido la memoria. Sus maletas estaban listas. Rei se acercó a las maletas y con un cable de acero las amarró y se las echó al hombro como si no fueran nada causándole cierta sorpresa. Nina dijo:

- Nuestro vuelo… -

- No hay tal – habló Rei. Artai no quiere saber nada de nadie. Simplemente nos dieron siete horas de permiso para usar su espacio aéreo. Por eso la prisa. No quiero que Artai y Zipang se declaren la guerra - Nina cabeceó y Rei se acercó a ella. Nina pudo ver bien su traje de Otome. Era muy diferente….era como una especie de armadura que cubría sus puntos vitales….era de un plata espectacular. Nina miró a su nueva amiga. Su uniforme era muy parecido al de Arika pero con diferencias claras. Tenía en el vestuario partes duras como si esa armadura fuera dura como el granito. Nina no le había visto con ese traje…

- Meister Elcano. No le pesa mucho su traje –

- No. Nina. La Armadura es ultraliviana. Cuando nos conocimos lo que estabas viendo era a Kaze Arigatai. Ahora estoy en Ultimate Kaze Arigatai. De hecho Neptuno tiene un vestuario especial. La Armadura de Poseidón. No sé si funcione ya que tu Maestro debe imaginarse la armadura y su forma. –

Nina cabeceó entendiendo a la chica pero su cara se formó una mueca de preocupación. Mashiro tenía ideas locas y no creyó que el cambio le ayudase pero no sabía lo que estaba destinado para ella…no pensó que su conversación con Rei en su cumpleaños se hiciese realidad. Pocos minutos después los cuatro salieron de la mansión de los Elcano, la cerraron y ambas Otomes recogieron a sus pasajeros, elevándose en el aire y se perdieron en el cielo tormentoso de Artai. Todo el tiempo Arika notó las ventanas rotas y los arboles vecinos destrozados…Arika sin duda pensó que allí había ocurrido una batalla pero no preguntó….ellas le contarían luego...

A la mañana siguiente Arika despertó a Nina que al ser despertada se desesperezó. Notó que el cielo estaba aún oscuro y sus cosas estaban totalmente organizadas en su armario. Ella alzó una ceja pero Arika le susurró que Rei le había ayudado a poner su ropa faltante. Nina se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en su cama y escuchó un ruido de alguien haciendo ejercicio. Arika encendió la luz y ella por fin vio a su otra compañera de cuarto. Rei Elcano estaba haciendo abdominales. Arika entre tanto entró en el baño a bañarse entre bostezos. Rei dijo:

- Arika, esta noche es mi turno –

- Lo sé, Rei – contestó la chica desde el baño. Rei continuó haciendo ejercicio hasta que Arika salió del baño y ella terminó sus ejercicios. Nina entre tanto estaba alistando sus cosas del día y entendió la fuerza de la chica y decidió que sería bueno hacer ejercicio como ella. Quince minutos después ella salió de la ducha y Nina entró. Cuando ella salió del baño notó que Rei se estaba colocando una ropa extraña. Nina por curiosidad tomó el zapato de Rei y casi lo deja caer al piso. Ella lo soltó y cayó como una piedra sonando ruidosamente. Arika y Rei rieron divertidas a la cara de susto de Nina. Nina murmuró…

- ¿Cuánto pesa este zapato? –

- Ese zapato pesa quince kilos. Los dos pesan treinta. –

Nina y Arika abrieron sus ojos como platos ante la información y Arika dijo….

- pero tu usaste este equipo en nuestro viaje….cómo pudiste…y ni siquiera noté cansancio en ti….volando, con el equipaje y con ese peso -

- Arika, mucho trabajo y mucha constancia. Llevo más de seis meses entrenando de esta forma. Ahora se me hace más difícil y ya sabes el porqué. - Arika cabeceó entendiendo a Rei. Rei le dijo a Arika…

- Usa la de tres kilos. Creo que ya puedes con ella. Llévalos a todo momento y solo quítatelos cuando no puedas esquivar el ataque de tu posible enemigo –

- Lo sé –

Arika sacó unos zapatos y unas manillas especiales. Nina tomó una y no notó nada raro en ella. Solo que el peso era grande. Arika se puso una chaqueta de Garderobe y Nina supo que era también pesada pero parecía normal. Nina susurró….

- Puedo unirme a su entrenamiento –

Arika miró a Rei con preguntas y esta se encogió de hombros sin importarle, abrió el armario donde estaban sus cosas. Nina sintió que no debía haber preguntado nada, seguramente esa chica le odiaba y solo era amistosa con ella por órdenes de la directora. Se sorprendió bastante cuando la chica sacó su cabeza de su sección del armario y sacó cinco manillas. Una de las cuales reconoció. Arika y Rei las llevaban en sus cuellos. Ella le tendió las cinco manillas y dijo:

- Nina Wong, no se preocupe. Simplemente hiciste lo que hiciste por órdenes de Nagi y por tu padre. Yo te entiendo más de lo que crees y cuenta con mi apoyo y con el concilio de Garderobe. Mi amistad contigo no es postiza...ni te trato bien por ordenes de la Directora...yo sé cómo eres y siento tus deseos como los míos...déjame ayudarte a cumplirlos –

- No creo que los pilares me ayuden por más deseos tuyos de ayudarme –

- Tengo mis maneras Nina...tengo mis maneras – dijo Rei con un brillo en los ojos. Arika se estremeció. Nina le miró raro. Sabía que su amiga conocía algún secreto de la chica pero no dijo nada ya que eso no era de su incumbencia. Había aprendido bien su lección. Nina los recibió y se puso las de las muñecas y se puso los zapatos que pesaba un kilo cada uno. Rei al terminar le puso una capa y ella notó que tenía el símbolo de Zipang. Ella fue a devolvérselo pero ella negó diciendo….

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo y perdona por no decírtelo…no puedo…es por tu propia seguridad. En la reunión con los pilares, hemos sido invitadas…. –

Ella se tapó la boca con las manos y Arika se pegaba una palmada en la frente. Nina frunció el seño pero Arika dijo:

- Lo sabrás pronto. Ella tiene mucho en su plato así que no te enojes –

Nina suspiró aliviada. Sabía que ese secreto era grande y respetó eso. Sin embargo pensó para sus adentros como la Otome de Zipang iba a convencer a los cinco pilares. Rei siguió hablando…

- Nina te presto mi ropa de entrenamiento mientras le digo a mi Amo que me mande todo el vestuario para ti. Solo debemos tomar tus medidas y mandarlas a Zipang. –

Nina cabeceó llorosa y ambas se abrazaron con ternura. Rei murmuró en su oreja….

- Ha sido un gran placer conocer a una amiga de Arika. Sé que eres una gran persona si eres su amiga. Ella no escoge al azar a sus amigos. Deseo ser tu amiga –

A Nina se le enterneció el corazón y dijo sentida…

- Desde ayer lo eres, incluso desde antes…cuando me visitaste y cuando estuviste en mi cumpleaños…cuando nos salvaste la vida…me trajiste el regalo de Arika y el de Mashiro-sama…estabas más preocupada de que se dañaran los regalos que tu propia vida. Lo mismo digo. Eres una gran chica. Si eres la Otome del Rey de Zipang es porque eres muy buena persona…si el Rey de Zipang te escogió y su hermana Mai dio su aprobación entonces es porque eres una excelente chica. –

- Gracias, no sabes cuánto Mai me molestó por cuidar de su pequeño hermano y por cuidarme. Dios parecía su madre –

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Nina ante eso y ella sintió en su corazón que en ese momento acababa de tener a una hermana. Nina se comprometió con ella misma ser la hermana menor que le haría orgullosa y se prometió velar por la seguridad de ellas dos y de la Reina Mashiro. A las personas a las cuales les debía muchas cosas, entre ellas el costoso tratamiento de su padre y a Rei le debía mucho…gracias a ella estaba de nuevo en Garderobe. Las tres finalmente salieron de la habitación y caminaron despacio ya que le era difícil a Nina caminar con ese peso pero ella continuó sin importar el esfuerzo. De repente Nina se detuvo en seco….

- Yo tenía que barrer hoy –

Rei le pasó un brazo por el hombro diciendo….

- Las Meister no tenemos ese trabajo. Tenemos otros más importantes. Por eso la levantada a estas horas. Debemos hacer un patrullaje por el país. –

- Pasa algo – dijo Nina

- No y espero que así sea, pero la vida me ha enseñado otra cosa –

Nina cabeceó entendiendo el comentario y finalmente las tres llegaron a la Dirección para recibir instrucciones del patrullaje. La Directora les recibió y las tres muchachas entraron a la oficina. Natsuki los recibió amablemente y cerró la puerta. Natsuki las hizo sentar y dijo seria.

- Nagi se ha fugado –

Ese comentario hizo palidecer a Nina. Sin embargo Rei casi se desmaya de la impresión. Arika asustada preguntó…

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- Hace un par de horas seres encapuchados, con unos cientos de esclavos atacaron la prisión de máxima seguridad de Artai matando a los guardias y llevándose consigo a todos los prisioneros. Estamos hablando de unos ochocientos prisioneros. Artai vio en ese ataque la necesidad de ayuda de Zipang. El Rey Takumi públicamente dijo que lo pensaría pero en secreto le dijo al primer ministro de Artai que no se preocupara que sus Otomes investigaran el caso. El Primer Ministro pidió que en quince días fueran a Artai de civil. El día antes de su partida Takumi les dará sus instrucciones Nina, Rei –

Arika a este punto palideció espantada pero cabeceó entendiendo que era necesario. Nina cabeceó nerviosa por el hecho de tener su primera misión real como una Meister Otome pero alejó ese sentimiento de su corazón. No le iba a fallar a su amo. Rei en cambio se llevó su mano derecha a su mentón y suspiró

- Directora, según lo que me comentaste el zafiro oscuro fue destruido y el contrato acabado. Natsuki no se si estés de acuerdo pero debemos oficializar a Nina como Meister –

- No creo que sea conveniente, Rei. Todavía no. Déjame unos días de tiempo –

Rei miró fijamente a Natsuki y ella se removió ante su dura mirada. Rei luego miró a Nina, luego miró a Natsuki de nuevo y dando un suspiro dijo:

- Te doy quince días. O si no ya me encargaré del asunto -

Natsuki cabeceó seria y habló

- La Reina Mashiro y el Rey Takumi se casan en seis meses y es el deseo de ambos compartir sus Otomes. –

Arika y Nina se miraron con asombro y pronto las tres Meisters se miraban con una sonrisa llena de alegría. Unos momentos después ellas se tranquilizaron y Rei miró a Natsuki, dijo seria:

- Tenemos que estar muy atentas. Siento que Nagi se moverá rápidamente –

- Lo sé Rei, pero no debemos poner en problemas a Nina. Suficiente con lo que se nos vendrá encima. Veo que Nina comenzó también tu brutal entrenamiento –

Aquí Rei bajó su cabeza y dijo:

- Pero ya lo modifique sabes….no morirán….o si no hace rato no había Rey de Zipang –

Ese sarcasmo hizo reír a Natsuki. En ese momento un poderoso rugido sonó por toda la cuidad. Las tres se acercaron a la ventana para ver algo increíble….habían dos esclavos en el centro de la ciudad. Arika y Rei salieron como alma que lleva el diablo y Natsuki detuvo a Nina con sus brazos. Nina trató de forcejear y Natsuki dijo:

- Si quieres puedes ir. No te puedo detener ya que eres una Meister y el único que puede ordenarte eso es tu Amo. Sin embargo ten en cuenta que si apareces aunque sea para ayudar todos creerán que esos esclavos son tuyos y de tu "anterior Amo" fugado. Permite a Rei y a Arika tratar con esto. Para esto han entrenado fuertemente. Deja que Rei se vengue de la muerte del hombre que la crió y la quiso como una hija…deja que Rei se vengue de la muerte de la niña que quiso como una hermana pequeña…ambos murieron a causa del Harmonium y perdió a su familia verdadera gracias a los antepasados de Nagi y Rei vivió gracias al entrenamiento dado por el hombre….ella los consideraba como la familia que perdió…deja que Rei tenga este plato frío para ella…deja que Rei se vengue de la pérdida de sus dos queridas familias –

Nina se detuvo en seco ante el último comentario. Ella por los menos tenía a su padre con vida. Nina estalló en sollozos sintiéndose muy culpable por haber ayudado a ese monstruo recordando de golpe su conversación con la chica. Ahora entendía el comentario de la chica sobre no tenerle rencor a ella. Nina se llevó una mano al corazón y se juró que nadie tendría que el sufrir el dolor que Rei sentía y que ella había sentido. Nina alzó su cabeza para ver como un tornado de aire se abatió sobre un esclavo y lo elevó en el aire para mandarlo fuera de la ciudad. Nina miró la pelea desde la ventana mordiéndose los labios. Natsuki dijo:

- Ellas no serán derrotadas por esos esclavos. No te preocupes. El Viento Bendito está con nosotros y también el Cielo Azul…. El Ópalo del Viento Bendecido y el Zafiro del Cielo Azul no serán derrotados tan fácilmente –

Los ojos de Nina se llenaron de asombro y supo en ese instante el gran secreto de Rei…el Viento Bendito había sido creado por Shinso-sama para el uso de su descendencia pero había sido robada por Artai...ahora esa joya representaba el poder de su descendencia….la joya había vuelto con su verdadera dueña. Durante angustiantes momentos ella miró por la ventana hasta que vio el poder de Arika entrar en acción y derrotar a su contrincante. Habían varios destrozos mayores y ella rezaba que no hubiera víctimas. Por su parte Rei había hecho volar a la criatura en el cielo y le lanzó un fogonazo de luz que le traspasó y explotó en millones de pedazos. Luego vieron dos haces de luz dirigirse a las partes afectadas a toda velocidad y Nina por fin pudo suspirar aliviada. Dos horas después ya era su primera clase del día y ambas chicas no aparecieron. Nina se dedicó a tomar apuntes para ellas y después explicarles lo visto ese día. Al medio día luego del almuerzo las vieron llegar en una limosina. Ellas se bajaron del automóvil y caminaron hacia la cafetería, serias. Nadie les chistó debido a sus caras. Ellas vieron a Nina y se sentaron desgarbadamente a su lado. Nina preguntó….

- ¿Cómo les fue? –

Rei hizo un movimiento brusco para sentarse bien ya que una chica de cabello color rojo oscuro le trajo su almuerzo. Rei hizo una mueca de dolor que solo Nina notó. Rei sonrió y dijo:

- Gracias, eres muy amable Emler Hou –

- no hay problema Onee-sama –

Ella se fue a ir pero Rei no la dejó y la hizo sentar a su lado diciendo….

- Te pido disculpas por no estar contigo más seguido para ayudarte –

- No te preocupes entiendo tu posición. Debes estar muerta –

- No aquí sigo molestando – contestó ella con una sonrisa traviesa. La chica sonrió y Arika preguntó…

- ¿Sabes dónde está Honomi Akio? –

La chica contestó triste….

- Ella no tiene amigas. Muchas chicas le molestan por el hecho de no tener recursos para pagar sus estudios. Ella está desesperada. Ella quiere ser una Otome y no le importa lo que tenga que hacer pero ella quiere serlo. Sabe que ser una Otome no es fácil pero fue Arika la que la inspiró a hacerlo –

Arika miró con interés a Emler y Rei dijo:

- tráela aquí a almorzar. No me importa lo que debes hacer. Arika y yo deseamos hablar con ella. Nosotras te esperamos y les tendremos sus almuerzos listos –

Emler se perdió corriendo como una cervatilla en dirección de la biblioteca. Diez minutos después la chica traía del brazo a una chica de cabello color morado y unos ojos verdes muy lindos. Su cuerpo estaba en formación pero dejaba ver unas curvas ya propias de una mujer joven. Rei se atraganto ante la vista y Arika le pegó en la cabeza. Elmer se sentó al lado de su One-sama y la chica se sentó al lado de Arika. Ella estaba cohibida ante ellas dos pero Arika rompiendo el hielo preguntó….

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Mi nombre es Honomi Akio. Fui recogida por una anciana que me trató como su hija y yo considero a ella como una madre. Ella….murió ayer en la tarde y no tengo el dinero para mantenerme en esta escuela y para pagar su entierro…ella era la que me ayudaba aquí –

Ella comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. La cara de Arika estaba blanca como el papel y Nina supo que a ella le había calado profundo ese comentario. Se giró a mirar a Rei para verla con la mirada perdida, una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho y Nina entendió el sentimiento que embargaba a sus dos amigas, ella había llegado a sentir eso y se sintió terriblemente mal…sabía en lo que Rei estaba pensando en esos momentos. Rei parpadeó como si espantase un fantasma del pasado y dijo:

- Akio, puedo decirte algo…. –

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas y cabeceó…

- Prepárate. Vamos a ir a ver a tu abuela y vamos a buscarle un lugar bonito para que pueda descansar –

Rei miró a Elmer quien estaba pendiente de las palabras de la joven Meister

- Ve al cementerio Luxor y pide un terreno bonito, preferiblemente al lado donde está enterrada mi madre Shina y mi hermana Ai. Lleva esto contigo y los trabajadores en el cementerio sabrán que hacer…reconocerán esa gema…esa gema me identifica como dueña del cementerio y obedecerán todas tu instrucciones ya que sabrán que yo te envié…escoge un bonito lugar…. –

Rei le tendió una joya y Emler al verla hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de asombro. Luego le dio un abrazo a la chica y salió corriendo ya olvidada de sus clases. Rei se puso de pie y se retiró. Arika sonrió tristemente y dijo:

- Alístate rápido por favor. Nosotras cinco asistiremos al entierro y obviamente a las personas que tu lo consideres así. Te veo en la entrada de la escuela en media hora –

Akio se le quedó mirando muy sorprendida, pero a la vez agradecida. Ella salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su cuarto para alistarse y salir con las dos Otomes.

**Siete horas después**

Las cuatro regresaban a Garderobe. Al ver a Akio con dos Meister Otomes y la número uno, dos y tres de las estudiantes a más de una le dio envidia. Se acobardaron por la mirada llena de desdén que les dirigían las dos Otomes a ellas. Elmer se llevó a Akio al cuarto que compartía con su amiga. Rei miró a las presentes y dijo:

- Idiotas –

Ella se retiró y en ese momento llegó una chica pálida como un cadáver y le dijo a una que había escuchado hablar a la Otome de Windbloom con la Directora agradeciéndole el permiso para ir al entierro de la madre adoptiva de Akio. Todas las chicas se miraron y se pusieron blancas como el papel y entendieron las actitudes de las dos Otomes. Todas quedaron calladas completamente atónitas. Una de ellas preguntó…

- ¿Dónde la enterraron? –

La chica que había traído el chisme contestó…

- Según escuché. La enterraron en el mismo cementerio donde están enterradas Shina Himeno y Ai Himeno…hija y nieta de Shinso-sama. Si entendí bien la enterraron a lado de ellas…en el famoso cementerio Luxor…todo eso se hizo por intermedio de la ultima descendiente viva de Shinso-sama –

Todas las chicas dieron un respingo y la chica continuó…

- Hay más, El Rey de Zipang le dará el dinero a ella para solventar sus gastos en la escuela y las dos Meister ayudarán tanto a Akio como a Emler para que se gradúen de Garederobe con honores –

Las chicas se miraron y cabecearon entendiendo todo y no sintieron más celos sino pesar. Ellas debían haber conocido la situación de su compañera pero no había sido así. A más de una les dio un escalofrío de miedo. Arika-sama y Rei-sama estaban enojadas con ellas y con razón. Cada una se retiró del lugar taciturnas y pensativas. Sobre todo una chica que miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Su remordimiento era muy grande por el trato dado a la chica y entendió porque no ponía cuidado en clase. Era entendible. Ella se retiró calladamente del patio y regresó a su habitación.

**Horas más Tarde**

Arika y Rei entraron de nuevo en la Oficina de la Directora. Allí ya estaba la señorita María. Ella miró a Rei y dijo:

- Meister Rei…usted no está llamada a esta reunión –

Rei miró a Natsuki con preguntas y dijo:

- Iré a traer a Nina -

Ella se retiró algo enfadada. Srta María le miró con un seño y la chica y se puso aún más seria al ver la cara enojada de Arika y el suspiro derrotado salir de los labios de Natsuki. Cinco minutos después las puertas se abrieron para recibir a Nina y a Rei. Srta María miró fríamente a la Otome de Zipang que no se retiró y la chica le ignoró totalmente como si no existiera. Rei dijo:

- Cuando comienza la reunión de los Pilares –

Natsuki contestó….

- Dentro de unos quince minutos. Ya sabes que vas a hacer para convencer al resto de pilares –

- Si, lo sé y se llevarán una gran sorpresa –

- ¿Estás segura? –

- No hay otra opción. –

Nina notó la mirada dura y penetrante dirigida a Natsuki y Nina sintió un escalofrío de miedo. Aquí no iba algo bien. La Directora estaba siendo recriminada como una colegiala. Esto lo notó la Señorita María y ella iba a decir algo pero fue detenida por la mirada seria de la Directora. Rei tomó las manos de Nina y dijo:

- Nina Wong, te nombro Otome Guardián. Otome Guardián con el poder sobre el Agua. Rey Takumi es tu Señor. Yo permito que la Esmeralda de Neptuno sea usada por Zipang con fines benévolos. Lo permito como poseedora del Viento Bendecido... –

Los ojos de la Srta María se abrieron como platos soperos ante lo dicho por la chica. Una luz rodeó a Nina y a Rei. Al terminar ese destello Nina se miró nuevamente para ver que su traje se había materializado y había cambiado. Era el mismo pero había sectores que parecían más duros y pesados como si fuera una armadura. Nina miró a Arika para verla sonreír abiertamente y ella regresó su mirada a Rei para notar que la chica tenía sus ojos cerrados y un viento flotaba haciendo que sus cabellos se elevasen…su cabello azul oscuro se había vuelto de color plata. Rei abrió sus ojos. Nina y Arika se miraron asombradas.

El cristal del arete de la Directora brilló fuertemente y Natsuki murmuró….

- Materializar –

El traje de la Directora se materializó normalmente para sorpresa de los presentes. Rei se sentó en el sofá regresando a la normalidad. Nina y Arika se sentaron a su lado y en ese momento llegaron los pilares restantes. Ellas se sentaron en la mesa amplia mirando a Nina con desagrado. Rei y Arika les miraron recelosas.

- Ahora podemos empezar la reunión de los cinco pilares – dijo el segundo de los cinco pilares Natsuki Krugger

- Lo sabemos, no tienes porque gritarnos – contestó la Meister Juliet Nao Zhang con una cara aburrida. Una risilla escapó de los otros y se escuchó con más fuerza la risilla de la Meister Shizuru Viola

- La reunión de hoy ha sido llamada debido al contrato extraoficial entre la Reina Mashiro Blan de Windbloom y Nina Wong. Srta María si es tan amable…-

Ella obedeció y abrió la puerta para revelar a la Reina Mashiro y al Rey Takumi. Arika, Nina y Rei se pusieron de pie de un salto.

- Siéntanse cómodos sus Majestades -

Ambos chicos venían cogidos de sus manos causando que una sonrisa saliera de los ojos de Arika y Nina. Rei estaba seria como nunca. Al ellos sentarse en la esquina lejana de la mesa las tres Otomes tomaron sus puestos tras sus reyes respectivos. Ambos reyes quedaron sentados entre el primer y quinto pilar. El Primer Pilar Meister Sarah Gallagher y el quinto Maya Bryce.

- Bien, vayamos al grano. Yo quiero que el contrato extraoficial entre la Reina y Nina Wong permanezca, eso con el debido consentimiento de todas –

- ¿Qué demoni…? - Shizuru tosió y Nao miró a Nina seriamente… - Yo pensé que esta reunión era para cancelar su contrato –

- Eso era al comienzo verdad, pero ahora tenemos… -

Nao giró su cabeza bruscamente contra la Meister de Zipang que había abierto su boca. Ella dijo desdeñosamente….

- Y quien eres tú para decirnos lo que debemos hacer o no con un contrato, Otome de Zipang –

Shizuru, Natsuki, Srta María, Reina Mashiro, Rey Takumi miraron con seriedad a Nao. Al ver que todos la miraban de esa manera penetrante como diciéndole que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Está bien me callaré ahora – dijo Rei enojada y murmuró algo para ella. El cristal en el arete de Nao titiló y dejó de funcionar causando horror y sorpresa en los pilares. Esto hizo que el silencio volviera. Natsuki dijo:

- Eso es para que aprendas algo de respeto –

Rei miró a Natsuki quien continuó…

- Las has embarrado pero no soy quien para hablar de esto. Como los dos Reyes saben. Dentro de un año comenzarán a ocurrir grandes cambios. Desde ayer han comenzado. Reina Mashiro ¿Qué has planeado? –

- Ahora he mandado construir unos bunkers especiales para guardar alimentos imperecederos para por lo menos siete años. Y otros para salvaguardar a mis ciudadanos –

- Zipang y Aries están haciendo lo mismo – agregó el Rey de Zipang

Nao se encogió de hombros y gritó…

- ¡Eso no importa, los cinco pilares nos encargaremos de todo! ¡No es necesario continuar con esta tontería! ¡Nina Wong no quiere hacerse una Otome! -

- Nadie la ha obligado Meister Nao. Ella lo quiere con su propia voluntad y bajo sus propios deseos – dijo Rei acompañando su frase con un fuerte gruñido

Nao enfrentó a Nina antes de decir - Eh Nina, ¿realmente quieres ser una Otome? –

Nina miró a Nao para verla muy enojada. Miró a Rei y al verla pendiente de su respuesta ella entendió que ella actuaría en consecuencia a su deseo. Nina miró al frente y dijo:

- Si, yo quiero ser una Otome. Tengo muchas cosas que proteger y muchos deseos de corregir mis errores en el pasado...no tengo nada que ganar pero si tengo mucho que perder en esto. Así que Meister Nao no tiene por qué preocuparse por nada. Solo siga haciendo nada –

Nao se puso más enfadada

- ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿Piensas que a este mundo le falta una Otome? Hay muchas chicas estudiando aquí por lo menos –

- Cálmese Meister Nao. Nosotros estamos en medio de una reunión – habló Meister Sarah con un tono gélido que se contestó por una mueca enfadada. Ella miró a la Directora y se expresó…

- Directora sabes que eso está contra las leyes. Eso debe ser decidido por los Gobernantes de la mayoría de los países y el concilio de Garderobe -

- Eso lo sé, pero yo ya no estoy a cargo de las leyes y de esta escuela. Simplemente soy una pilar más y solo soy la Directora suplente –

Todas las pilares se le quedaron viendo extrañadas. Ella soltó un suspiro y dijo:

- Por favor explícales…Arika – se demoró al ver que Rei le negaba sutilmente con la cabeza

Arika se sonrojó y dijo:

- El zafiro del cielo azul es la joya de la verdadera Reina de Windbloom. O sea yo. Además es el deseo de mi amiga Himeno-sama –

Los pilares se le quedaron viendo a ambas con la boca abierta y Nao enmudeció….Takumi sonrió a eso abrazando a Mashiro con ternura y preparándose para la muestra que su Otome seguramente haría, pero ella no hizo nada y esperó. Natsuki dijo:

- Yo sugiero que nosotros no debemos perder esta oportunidad para que nuestro poder aumente para poder enfrentar lo que se nos venga encima en el futuro. –

Mashiro sonrió y dijo:

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Directora. Es para la causa de Windbloom, Zipang, Aries y Garderobe más que todo y podamos ayudar a los otros Gobernantes amigos. –

El cuarto se quedó en silencio que se interrumpió por el cuchicheo suave de Arika – ¿En verdad quieres seguir siendo una Otome, Nina? –

Ese susurró causó un ceño de su amo. Rei miró a Nina y Nina dijo:

- Yo solo me mostraré como Otome del Rey de Zipang cuando la necesidad se levante. Ya la transferencia de Mashiro-sama a Takumi-sama se ha hecho por Himeno-sama…-

Aquí todos miraron a la chica asombradas y Nina terminó…

- …Rei no se preocupe. No le fallaré. –

Rei sonrió diciendo….

- Eso lo sé, sé que no fallarás, pero no a mí ni la Nieta de Shinso-sama. A la gente de este mundo –

Sarah cabeceó de manera pensativa a ese comentario y aceptó la situación. Las otras cabecearon comprensivamente excepto Nao que no dijo nada pero por mayoría ganó la permanencia de Nina como Otome. Shizuru dijo amablemente.

- Nosotros ayudaremos pero ese contrato debe quedar oculto a otros países así que quiero que cierren la boca con respecto a eso. Nina no debes tener las libertades de Arika y de Rei porque todo el mundo empezaría a sospechar. Ni siquiera las personas del castillo Fuka en Windbloom y más aún en el Palacio Shokan de Zipang. Entienden esto sus Majestades -

Rei fue a decir algo pero ni siquiera empezó entendiendo todo en un instante. La Reina cabeceó y contestó en un tono serio…

- Claro -

- Entonces se decide esa situación. Ahora quiero saber el porqué Nao no quiere que Nina sea una Otome – Dijo Maya

- Yo me niego – contestó la joven mujer. Natsuki estaba que estallaba de la pura rabia. - ¿Qué pasaría si ella se arrepiente más tarde? – dijo Nao bruscamente

Nina para sorpresa de todos los presentes tomó de la camisa a Nao y dijo con voz fría y dura….habló de tal manera que todos enmudecieron excepto Rei quien bajó su cabeza y afirmaba de vez en cuando…

- Tú no tienes el derecho a decidir lo que es bueno o malo para mí. Lo que hice tiene sus razones pero eso no es excusa de que me haya convertido en asesina. Estoy ahora tranquila porque dos de mis amigas que resultaron directamente afectadas con todo esto, me han dado su perdón. Para mí eso es suficiente y es por eso que quiero ser una Otome. Simplemente para que no ocurran este tipo de felonías de nuevo –

- Y si el que comete los actos son Rei o Arika –

Nina contestó con seriedad…

- Pues tu qué crees. Las detendría, como Arika hizo conmigo, aunque mi corazón dolería bastante al hacerlo y si puedo salvarlas en el proceso mucho mejor –

Nao y los otros cuatro pilares se le quedaron mirando y fue Rei quien dijo:

- Pero Nina, tú querías iniciar una nueva vida. Eso me lo contaste cuando fui a verte –

A esta frase Nina enrojeció a más no poder. Rei la miró fijamente pero su mirada era de pura afabilidad. Nina contestó….

- Si, ese era mi plan, pero mi padre está mucho mejor y no depende de mí. Eso es gracias a tu amabilidad Rey Takumi y a la intervención de tu Otome quien hizo posible esto –

Ella le hizo una reverencia profunda a ambos. Takumi cabeceó recibiendo las gracias. Nao guardó silencio pero su cara mostraba pesar y lastima. Srta. María cerró sus ojos antes de enfrentar a Nina - Usted debe saber esto con seguridad Nina Wong, como una Otome debes seguir las reglas; ¿Entiendes esto? -

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, Srta. María - dijo Nina con un tono serio cuando ella sostuvo su cabeza en alto con orgullo. Nao frunció el entrecejo a la vista.

- Ahora debemos hacer algo con la situación de Rei –

Rei les miró raro y preguntó…

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Tú y Arika deben recibir oficialmente el mando a sus respectivos Maestros. Ceremonia que se saltaron con intereses. Ahora debe hacerse oficial –

- Pero…- dijo Rei - …yo todavía no he hecho el primer año…ni siquiera he pasado el primer mes de clase...no me parece justo con las otras estudiantes…por lo menos debo estudiar cierto tiempo…para que no crezca la envidia y los celos entre las estudiantes. Ellas ya saben que soy una Meister pero saben que estoy estudiando pero si no vuelvo a estudiar eso ocasionaría problemas -

- Yo también lo creo – agregó Arika – yo…ni siquiera he acabado un año aquí… -

Los cinco pilares se quedaron viendo entendiendo lo justo del reproche. Takumi habló…

- Chicas hagamos una cosa. Esperemos seis meses, trabajen duro y avancen todo lo que puedan. Quiero que para ese tiempo mínimo estén en el nivel avanzado y haremos esa ceremonia. Que les parece. La podemos hacer el mismo día de nuestra boda –

Mashiro enrojeció totalmente y Takumi continuó…

- He hablado con Mashiro y decidimos unir los dos países por tanto ustedes tres nuestras Otomes compartirán sus Amos. O sea que Mashiro y yo podemos "controlarlas a las tres" aunque ese termino de controlar no me gusta -

Nina, Rei y Arika se miraron largo y tendido. Sin embargo cabecearon. Rei habló en nombre de las tres…

- Hagan lo que consideren correcto Mashiro-sama, Takumi-sama –

Ambos monarcas cabecearon a esto dando un suspiro lleno de alivio. Después de que la reunión terminó Mashiro, Arika y Nina salieron juntas del cuarto y Rei se quedó para darle un dato a Natsuki. Nao les estaba esperando en una esquina.

- ¡Eh, Nina! –

**POV Nina**

- ¿Qué sucede? – contesté girando mi cabeza a la fuente de la llamada. Era Nao. Me acerqué y ella dijo en medio de un susurro que parecía más bien un grito:

- ¡Demonios Nina! ¡En que estas pensando! ¡Tú ya no eres virgen! ¡Deja todo en las manos capaces de Arika! ¡No era que querías vivir con Serguei! ¡Hasta Rei está desconcertada! ¡Ojalá yo tuviera alguien así, que respeta mis decisiones aunque pueda que no le gusten! –

Yo bajé aún más mi cabeza. La tuve un momento así pero al levantarla pude ver la mirada de Arika y Rei. Ellas estaban alejadas respetando nuestro retiro pero ambas miradas me mostraban distintos matices que en esos momentos sentían sus dueños. Al ver sus rostros decididos a apoyarme hasta el final hizo que un fuego vivo surgiera de mí. Lo noté debido a que Arika me miraba con amistad, Rei cabeceaba con una mirada llena de poder…sus ojos azul mar relampagueaban terriblemente…ella haría lo que fuera para ver mi deseo cumplido…al verla de pie de esa manera me llenó de valor y coraje, la mirada de Mashiro…una mirada de confianza hacía mi….la mirada amable de Takumi….todo ese apoyo me hizo coger de la camisa a Nao y olvidándome de las formalidades hablé….

- Mira Nao, te voy a contar algo que solo Arika sabe. El padre adoptivo de Rei murió en uno de los ataques creados por mí y el Harmonium. Yo apenas quiero proteger a mis amigos y recuperar algo de los errores que he cometido. Que he cometido con Arika….con Rei y muchas personas…con Erts…tú no sabes cómo quedé en deuda con ellos…a mi propio padre aunque no lo recuerde…esto que hago, no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ellos. Eso es todo, solo quiero que vivan felices con sus familias y ese deseo tú no me lo va a impedir. Si es necesario acabaré el contrato rompiendo la gema y derramaré cada gota de mi sangre si es necesario para salvar a las personas inocentes -

Nao estaba silenciosa después mi argumento. Ella contestó…

- Bueno, supongo que no puedo defender con esa lógica tonta. Una lógica que se parece a su dueña –

Solo pude sonreír tristemente en forma de contestación. Nao me miró fijamente y dijo:

- Cuando desees dejar los poderes de Otome hazlo sin pena ni miedo no dudes en…-

- Nina… –

Ambas nos giramos para ver a Rei mirar a Nao con odio, pero cuando posaba su mirada en mi había un cambio instantáneo en esos ojos azul mar…un brillo raro entre hermandad, amistad, ternura, valor, apoyo y entendimiento. Con esa mirada me di cuenta de otra cosa…la mirada que Rei dirigía a mi persona y a Arika solo la podía hacer una verdadera hermana…

- Tu restricción dura quince días. Así que diviértete tratando de invocar tus poderes. Deja de molestar a Nina. Ella ya no es una chiquilla y sabe lo que hace. Si quiere dejar de ser una Otome el único que puede cancelar ese contrato es nada menos que Shinso-sama o sus descendientes directos…que de hecho es la que actualmente maneja Garderobe –

Miré a Rei entendiendo de golpe. Ella le podía anular el contrato y ella era la que les daba el poder a los pilares. Entendí entonces el silencio de la muchacha en la reunión. Me había dicho a mí y a Arika su secreto y juré mantenerlo siempre dentro de mi corazón.

- No tienes porque… - era mi respuesta tímida

- No hay problema Nina, solo acuérdate de que cuentas conmigo y con la nieta de Shinso-sama. Eso es todo –

Sonreí al ver alejarse a Nao derrotada por Rei. Rei se acercó a su Amo y comenzaron una seria conversación. Mashiro, Arika y yo esperamos. Sabíamos que estaban hablando de Zipang y no los interrumpimos. Sin embargo Takumi me llamó y al acercarme a ellos él dijo:

- Perdona –

- ¿por qué? – pregunté confusa

- Eres Otome de Zipang. Debes saber también esto –

Yo miré a Rei y ella estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo sonreí también. Takumi dijo:

- Rei, Nina necesito que una de ustedes esté alerta de mis llamados y otra esté cerca de Mashiro para protegerle. El único problema de esto es como les doy sus poderes cuando los lleguen a necesitar y esté lejos –

Rei cabeceó lo mismo que yo. Takumi se llevó una mano a su boca y murmuró….

- Déjenme pensarlo por un par de días. Si no encuentro la manera solicitaré a Garderobe que las mande a Zipang de manera permanente. Mientras tanto toma esto Nina. –

Takumi me tendió el mismo aparatito que vi de Rei y lo recibí seriamente. Lo prendí para dejarlo activado siempre. Rei me miró y cabeceó a mi proceder. Luego nos juntamos con Mashiro y Arika que nos habían dado espacio seguramente pensando correctamente de que íbamos a hablar de Zipang. Al llegar al lado de ellas, ellas comenzaron a caminar con nosotros….

- ¡Qué bueno, dejaron que Nina siguiera siendo tu Otome! – Arika casi gritó a los cuatro vientos. Rei le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para que se callara.

- ¿¡Shhh, en qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo!? El contrato entre Takumi y Nina debe permanecer en secreto – dijo Rei mirando a todos lados nerviosa y Mashiro agregó con un tono ligeramente enfadado - …Yo siempre he dicho que controles tu voz cuando nosotros estamos fuera o estamos juntas. Reina y Otome hablan de cosas importantes y puede que los periodistas encuentren cosas con solo seguirte, eso sería darles un regalo de navidad. Crece un poco Arika –

Takumi hizo mala cara entendiendo las palabras de su amada.

- Muy bien…lo siento – dijo Arika avergonzada de la mirada divertida de Rei y la mía.

- No has cambiado en nada en lo absoluto – declaré con una risita

**Al día siguiente**

**POV Normal**

Nina y Rei estaban en su cuarto. Rei sonreía abiertamente y Nina estaba apenada. Rei dijo:

- Feliz cumpleaños, Nina –

Nina aceptó la caja y abrió el empaque para revelar algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Era un aparato electrónico sofisticado que ella no conocía. Rei dijo:

- Es un comunicador y el otro lo tiene tu padre. Así que cuando quieras puedes llamarlo para saber dónde está y que está haciendo. Eso es para cuando no puedas estar a su lado por motivos diferentes. Es para que tengas siempre a tu padre a tu lado, así solo sea su voz. –

Rei avanzó hacia la ventana y se apoyó en ella. Nina dejó el regalo en su cama y se paró sintiendo como propio el dolor que inundaba a Rei en estos momentos. Ella se hizo a su lado y dijo:

- Se que lo que hice no merece perdón pero…perdóname….nuevamente –

Rei se giró a mirarla y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nina le abrazó y para su sorpresa la chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Nina guardó silencio realmente conmovida…

Rei era muy fuerte y si lloraba de esa manera era porque le debería doler demasiado la pérdida del hombre que le había dado cobijo tanto a ella como a sus hermanas….y Nina supo que extrañaba terriblemente a su madre, a su padre biológico…a sus dos hermanas…y Nina sabía el terrible dolor que era ese sentimiento al haberlo sentido antes y por ese hecho la comprendió perfectamente. Nina le abrazó con más fuerza y soltándose también lloró con ella por las personas que había asesinado. Simplemente dejó llorar a Rei…lo necesitaba….sin embargo eso no le quitaba esa fuerza que ella veía en Rei….Nina sabía que ella era una de las dos chicas más fuertes que había conocido en su vida…y sentía que era su deber prestarle el hombro, no como su amiga sino más como su hermana, así que simplemente hizo eso y en su corazón se sintió bien de sentirse como su hermana.

**Castillo WindBloom**

**Habitación de la Reina Mashiro**

**Misma Hora**

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Arriba! ¡Es un hermoso día! ¡Mashiro-chan despiértate! –

Era una voz juguetona la que hablaba. Mashiro abrió sus ojos para ver a su Otome zarandearla con mucho ánimo. Mashiro rio al verla tan animada y se salió de sus cobijas.

- Arika, dame un minuto… -

Arika por fin le dejó en paz y se puso de pie a esperar que su Ama se alistara. Aoi avanzó y llevó a Mashiro al baño. Arika aprovechó esto y dejó tres regalos encima de su cama. Dos los regalos eran de Rei y Nina y el tercero el suyo. Todavía se acordaba como lo había conseguido. Había entrado a una tienda de ropa normal y la señora dueña de la tienda le reconoció a pesar de ir de "civil". Ella le regaló todo lo que quisiera de la tienda. Cohibida ella pidió tres trajes completos con zapatos. A Rei le consiguió uno con pantalón y sonrió a eso. A Rei no le gustaban las faldas pero Arika sabía el motivo. Ese regalo era para que no olvidara su otro yo que seguramente ya había desaparecido. Arika se recostó en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada del cuarto de su Ama.

Quince minutos después oyó un grito salir del cuarto y ella entró apresuradamente para ver a su Ama sosteniendo una carta. Ella se acercó y espió por encima de su hombro. La letra del escritor la reconoció al instante. Era la letra de Rei. Ella miró el regalo y lo que vio la dejó pálida como un cadáver…

Era un collar…un collar hecho de pura plata…habían cuatro cristales dentro del collar…uno amarillo, otro rojo, otro verde y otros dos azules, uno claro y el otro oscuro. Arika miró el collar fijamente. Las cuatro gemas rodeaban una central que era de color rosado y titilaba un poco. Runas extrañas cubrían el collar y conectaban las cuatro gemas entre sí con la principal y la principal con las otras cuatro.

Ella murmuró…

- Este…collar está muy bonito…no merezco semejante regalo de ustedes…Rei…Takumi…este regalo es increíble -

Arika miró el collar y tomando la carta de las manos de su Ama, la leyó…

_Reina Mashiro…_

_Por favor reciba este collar como muestra de mi afecto y de mi amistad. Cuídalo bien, es un regalo de mi abuela…yo se que sabrás usarlo correctamente. Sé que no te conozco bien pero acepta este obsequio de parte de tu amado y nada más…_

Arika se dio cuenta de que la letra cambiaba a una que supuso de quien era porque no era la de Rei…

_No le hagas caso Mashiro, Rei es muy modesta, fue ella la que lo consiguió y por tanto el regalo es tanto mío como el de ella. Espero que te guste el obsequio, Rei tiene muy buen gusto. _

La letra que siguió volvió a ser la de su amiga Rei…

_Bueno vuelvo a escribir…Mashiro te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Dentro de una caja larga también hay un detalle para tu Otome._

_Cuídense chicas_

_Nos vemos en la Escuela Meister Arika…y Reina Mashiro nos veremos más seguido estoy segura._

_Takumi Tokioka_

_Rey de Zipang_

_Rei Elcano _

_Otome de Zipang_

Arika levantó su mirada para ver una caja larga apoyada en la pared cerca de la cama. Ella alzó una ceja y al ver a Aoi supo que ella era la que había puesto ese regalo allí. Ella se acercó y lo tomó en sus manos, lo puso en la cama y lo destapó. Se sorprendió bastante al ver el regalo…era una espada de color blanco con un zafiro azul en el centro del pomo de la misma y la longitud de la espada era como de metro y medio. Era una joya de arte. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas por los grandiosos regalos recibidos. Ellas pasaron a sus respectivos regalos. Arika le regaló a Mashiro un pañuelo con su nombre bordado en él. Mashiro en cambio le dio los papeles de una cuenta de banco con dinero en él para sus gastos personales. Los ojos de Arika se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

Mashiro preguntó…

- ¿Adónde salió Aoi? –

- Preparando la recepción y la fiesta de tu cumpleaños. Ah y he invitado a Nina y a Rei. Pero no sé si traerán a Serguei. Debe ser duro para Nina y me alegro de que Rei le ayude. Como no tiene que hacer mucho estos días se la ha pasado en la escuela y acompañando a Nina a visitar a su padre y yo no he hecho nada… –

- Arika… - dijo Mashiro con una cara llena de pesar al ver a su estimada Otome con una cara de tristeza absoluta. A Mashiro se le encogió el corazón a la vista de su Otome triste. Solo había visto una mirada así…y era la mirada de tristeza que generalmente Rei poseía. Eso la disgustó. Esas dos chicas no merecían tener un pasado así. Mashiro se despabiló y sonriendo dijo:

- Eso es cierto Arika pero piensa esto. El ha perdido su memoria y solo puede recordar desde su despertar, su vida junto a Nina, su hija aunque no lo sepa…vive pacíficamente sin ninguna preocupación en absoluto. Estoy segura de que tiene una vida buena ahora –

- Tienes razón Ama…- los ojos de Arika cambiaron a unos más felices. En ese momento en el cuarto entró Aoi para decir…

- Meister Arika, acaban de llegar los primeros invitados. Los comenzamos a recibir -

Mashiro se sorprendió al cambio de actitud de su Otome.

- Si Aoi. Su majestad está casi lista. Permíteme recibirlos –

Arika desapareció por la puerta. Mashiro miró la puerta de forma triste. Esa responsabilidad que tenía con ella la estaba cumpliendo pero estaba pasándole factura y eso puso a Mashiro triste recordando el porqué ella ahora era así. Mashiro suspiró y esperó a que Aoi le arreglara los detalles de su vestido para poder bajar a recibir a los invitados junto a su Otome.

Abajo en la entrada del Castillo, La Otome de Windbloom era regañada amablemente por el consejero de la Reina…

- Y como te he dicho mil veces, en público no puedes dirigirte a la Reina Mashiro como lo haces en privado…no puedes dirigirte a ella como Mashiro-chan frente a los invitados -

- Lo sé, Sakumizu-san – contestó Arika con una sonrisa en su cara. - Rei ya me dijo como debo tratarla ante otras personas –

- Es interesante… - dijo Mashiro apareciendo detrás de ellos con una gran sonrisa en su cara. A su lado estaba Aoi con su traje formal para estos casos. – Ella te escucha más a ti y a Rei que a mí misma -

- Su majestad - dijo Sakumizu cuando él hizo una leve reverencia.

- Genial…Mashiro-chan te ves tan elegante y bonita – gritó Arika con una cara radiante.

- Esto es un traje normal. Aunque debo agradecer el regalo. Rei lo compró para mí –

Las mejillas de la Reina estaban levemente sonrosadas causando una risita de Aoi y del Consejero Real.

- Esta Fiesta es grande. Los invitados llegan de todas partes del mundo. Los más conocidos son la Presidenta de Aries, Haruka, Takumi, Nina y Rei. –

De repente sus mejillas se volvieron rojas como un tomate y se corrigió…

- Yo…yo quiero decir…Aries y Zipang…son nuestros principales invitados – La causa principal de su alegría era que de Aries venía la Fuerza Delta y que Rei también asistiría a la fiesta con su Amo.

Mashiro, Arika, Sakumizu, Aoi y otros nobles de Windbloom estaban esperando los vehículos de Zipang y Aries que en ese momento entraron por las verjas del castillo. Arika sonrió abiertamente cuando ella vio el cuadro bonito de los dos coches iluminados por los rayos de sol haciéndolos brillar como soles en miniatura. Arika supo que el día de hoy iba a ser muy divertido al ver abrirse las compuertas de los coches. Arika vio como Rei ayudaba a salir del coche a su Amo y luego bajó Nina del mismo coche. Arika se les acercó y ceremonialmente les recibió para luego abrazar con efusividad a sus amigas. Los demás sonrieron a esa escena y sintieron que estaban en la presencia de las Otomes más poderosas en la existencia.

**POV Nina**

Dos días después de la fiesta, Rei me tomó del hombro para lanzarme lejos de ella durante un entrenamiento. Al tomarlo ella sintió algo malo ya que grité de dolor. Ella en el aire hizo un espectacular giro y enderezándose me tomó con cuidado y caímos de pie al piso. Ella me miró angustiada y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella me rasgó la camisa para ver la cicatriz. Ella miró horrorizada la cicatriz y Arika en ese momento llegó a nuestro lado junto a la profesora de lucha. Arika al ver la cicatriz hizo una mueca terrible de dolor y sus ojos le comenzaron a brillar debido a las lágrimas que seguramente estaba reteniendo…supe en ese instante de que se sentía culpable de mi herida. Sin embargo para mí era un recuerdo constante de mi mal camino y era el que me recordaba todas las mañanas lo que yo quería hacer. Rei me miró y su rostro estaba furioso. Ella me dijo con un gruñido…

- Porque no me avisaste de que aún estabas herida, Wong –

Hice una mueca de dolor al ella llamarme por mi apellido pero en sus ojos había lágrimas que contenía fuertemente. Supe en ese momento de que estaba furiosa con ella misma que conmigo al no acordarse de mi estado de salud. Ella me alzó con un brazo mientras que con el otro interrumpía los ataques de energía que se habían lanzado al comenzar. Arika y la instructora también bloquearon otros. Todas las chicas miraban aturdidas a las dos Otomes que habían peleado sin siquiera usar sus trajes. Más aún fue su sorpresa al Arika y Rei quitarme las pesas. Estas cayeron al piso e hicieron un hueco a donde cayeron. Arika las tomó como si nada y las guardó dentro de su uniforme. Ellas corrieron a la enfermería sin notar una cosa que yo si noté…

Todas las alumnas del salón estaban mudas de asombro, otras pálidas y algunas temblaban de miedo…esa fuerza demostrada era sobrehumana incluso para una Otome. Una vez que alcanzamos la enfermería Rei me puso en una de las camillas y Arika fue a buscar a una enfermera. Rei estaba ahora si llorando pidiéndome perdón y era tal la forma que lo hacía que me hizo sentir mal. Se echaba la culpa aún cuando era la mía. En ese momento llegó una enfermera junto a Arika, al verme sonrió y se acercó con rapidez. Rei le comentó la situación junto a Arika. Rei dijo:

- Le podrías echar un vistazo a su hombro –

- Su hombro…que le sucede -

- Yo se lo apreté fuertemente en una batalla simulada….la tomé de allí para lanzarla por encima de mi hombro y le dolió muy fuerte. Creo que le volví a abrir la herida... internamente –

Tanto Arika como yo nos miramos ante esa afirmación y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la tremenda afabilidad de la chica parada ante la enfermera contándole lo ocurrido sin importar si recibía un regaño. La enfermera sin embargo entendió donde yo había sido herida y negó con la cabeza. Vi que Arika estaba también con la cabeza gacha y noté que ella estaba llorando y mi corazón se entristeció…a pesar de todo lo que había hecho…esas dos geniales chicas aún se preocupaban por mí en forma muy grande y me sentí muy bien apoyada y querida…no las iba a defraudar ni a traicionar…primero muerta…

La enfermera le paró divertida y supo que la chica tenía hondos sentimientos dentro de su corazón. Arika le miraba asombrada. Rei soltó un suspiro y Yoko preguntó….

- ¿Para que necesitas que te mire el hombro? –

- Ummm….yo me apuñalé por una daga gigante -

- ¿Qué? – dijo Yoko con los ojos llenos de asombro. Rei me miró como tratando de decirme algo. Los ojos de Arika brillaron ya que en ese momento sabía de antemano los gestos de Rei y su cara se transformó en una de tristeza absoluta cosa que me chocó demasiado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Yoko me preguntó cruzando sus brazos. Yo sonreí tímidamente.

- Yo estaba cuidando de mi padre. Pero él no ha recobrado su memoria -

A este comentario los ojos de Arika se llenaron de culpa….no era su culpa era la mía por estúpida. Miré a Rei para verle una mirada acerada que solo había visto una vez en ella y era cuando nos salvó del hermano de Nagi….cosa que no he dicho nada debido a las ordenes del Rey de Zipang. Una mirada que delataba claramente que si llegaba a conseguir una pista sobre Nagi o su hermano…no la soltaría así tuviera una mínima posibilidad de triunfo y cuando les encontrase les haría trizas. Yoko nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos cuando dijo:

- Lo siento Nina. Ahora donde viven -

Miré a Rei quien entendiendo mi mirada cabeceó por lo que pude responder…

- Estoy viviendo en Garderobe, pero viviré en el palacio Shokan –

Arika y Yoko miraron a Rei quien se sonrojó. La cara de mi amiga Arika estaba llena de respeto de Rei y al mirarle notamos al tiempo algo malo en ella….

Tenía una herida tremenda en su costado derecho…

Tanto Arika como yo vimos a cámara lenta como Rei caía de rodillas para luego desplomarse en el piso. El piso pronto se llenó de sangre. Aterradas corrimos a ella salvo Yoko que se quedó mirando. Arika le miró furiosa por no atenderla pero ella dijo:

- No se preocupen. Rei tiene un sistema de regeneración especial. Los suyos quedarían en pañales. –

Como yo tenía a Rei en mi regazo pude notar un corte horroroso en el costado de Rei que sangraba abundantemente. Podía ver claramente que la herida era tan profunda que yo podía ver parte de su interior. Me dieron ganas de vomitar pero eso pasó rápidamente cuando vi algo que me hizo sonreír al recordar su herida en batalla cuando nos salvó de ese ataque hace dos semanas….

Rei se estaba regenerando a una velocidad pasmosa….cintas de color amarillo salían de ella y la sangre comenzó a regresar al cuerpo de manera rápida y cuando no quedó una gota en el piso (excepto en mi ropa y en la suya) la herida comenzó a sanarse y dos segundos después Rei pudo levantarse sola como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo que denotaba claramente que había estado a punto de morir era su ropa dañada en su costado y manchada de sangre. Arika y yo nos quedamos viéndola como par de tontas y Rei suspiró diciendo…

- Biotecnología de regeneración a nivel máximo –

Yoko abrió sus ojos como platos ante este dato, su cara estaba pálida como el mármol. Rei caminó hasta una camilla y se sentó en ella. Yoko dijo:

- Rei… ¿podrías…? –

- ¿Curar a Nina? – terminó Rei

- Si, por favor –

Rei me miró de arriba abajo y dijo con una sonrisa…

- Yoko por favor has el proceso 21L134S de la bioquímica y saca una muestra de mi sangre. Has esa combinación y caliéntala a 35ºC durante dos minutos. Luego déjala enfriar e inyéctala en ella. Ese fue el mismo procedimiento que recibí con la diferencia de la sangre. Yo fui la primera en ello y por eso todo el proceso fue químico –

Yoko se apresuró a obedecer en el acto con ayuda de las estudiantes presentes. Diez minutos después y tras sacarle sangre a Rei ella se acercó de nuevo a nosotros diciendo….

- Rei, está listo –

- Puedes proceder entonces -

Yo le miraba fijamente como dándole las gracias cuando sentí como una aguja grande entró en mi hombro entre mi clavícula y mi omoplato. Yo hice una mueca grande de dolor. Sin embargo apenas la aguja fue retirada las nanomaquinas comenzaron a trabajar con espantosa rapidez. Sentía como mi carne se reparaba sola. No sentía el calor normal de las nanomaquinas, sentía que gastaban la energía de mí. Entonces entendí que la energía para reparar mi cuerpo salía de otra fuente y supe en ese momento el porqué Rei comía en grandes cantidades.

- No has activado tu traje desde tu lucha con Yuna ¿Verdad? – Yoko supuso y yo cabeceé y Rei me miró entendiendo algo en mi mirada. Ella sonrió al sentir algo que nadie en el cuarto hizo y en ese momento sentí como las nuevas nanomaquinas terminaban su trabajo y me sentí casi veinte veces mejor. Los dolores en mi cuerpo habían desaparecido y el dolor en mi hombro también. Yo froté mis dedos en mi hombro e hice movimientos bruscos y noté sorprendida de que pudiera hacer movimientos fuertes sin que me doliera algo. Sin embargo mi cicatriz continuaba en su lugar. Alcé mi mirada para ver a Rei decir suavemente….

- Eso no quitará durante mucho tiempo….de hecho si nadie nos destruye podría decir que tu vivirás por siempre y la cicatriz nunca se borrará…solo hay una manera de destruir a alguien como yo y por consiguiente como tú. Por eso Takumi puede ser herido…..mi poder de regeneración también está con él y ahora lo está con Mashiro-sama –

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Arika nos miraba con sorpresa con otra aguja clavada en su brazo derecho que le estaba inyectando las nuevas nanomaquinas. Arika se quitó la aguja cabeceando y Yoko ayudó a Arika a sentarla en una de las camillas mientras Rei me ayudaba a acomodarme en la otra. Al sentarnos yo noté la cicatriz en mi hombro y bajé mi cabeza estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza de la pura vergüenza que corría por todo mi cuerpo. Rei me zarandeó afablemente y yo reaccioné alzando mi cabeza. Pude notar las miradas preocupadas de Rei y Arika. Rei bajó su cabeza y su cabello le ocultó sus ojos. Ella dijo:

- Nina-chan y Arika-chan, deben regresar a nuestra habitación. Usar las nuevas nanomaquinas durante un tiempo será muy agotador. Por favor vayan a descansar… -

Yo estaba a punto de protestar pero una ola de cansancio me embargó, menos mal que estaba sentada o si no me habría dado un buen golpe contra el piso. Arika a su vez se apoyó en Yoko.

- Lo ves – dijo Rei seria, con sus ojos todavía ocultos por su cabello. Yo no supe que hacer al ver que Rei estaba agitada y sus manos temblaban mucho.

- Gracias Rei –

- No sabes en lo que se han metido…Arika…Nina… -

Nosotras miramos a Rei y ella dijo:

- Nosotras tendremos que ligar nuestros poderes a nuestro Amo…el poder inmenso que poseemos…el Harmonium quedaría en pañales…ahora somos seres eternos…yo….ahora sí que nos volveremos sirvientes en todo sentido de la palabra….y si no lo hacemos enloqueceremos y la destrucción que el Harmonium hizo sería un paseo en el parque comparado con una de las tres fuera de control -

Arika abrazó a Rei diciendo:

- Yo por lo menos estoy preparada para eso. Sé que tu plan es reemplazar a Shinso-sama. Yo estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré. Yo iré contigo y nos volveremos las Shinso de ahora…Fumji…tu abuela podrá descansar definitivamente en paz… –

- Pero….-

Yo le alcé la cabeza a Rei diciendo:

- Mira Rei, eso lo decidimos desde que te conocimos. Estaremos contigo hasta el final. Al volvernos las tres las nuevas Shinso le daremos un futuro a este planeta. Mashiro y Takumi no podrán morir y de paso los pilares les prestarán su protección y cuidado. Por eso necesitas de doce pilares. Seis que te ayuden a controlar Garderobe y los otros seis que estén pendientes de Windbloom, Zipang, Aries, Carthleya y Artai –

Yoko nos miraba aturdida. Las tres salimos sin notar que había comunicación con la Directora y ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas así como los otros pilares.

Yoko se acercó a la pantalla para ver a las pilares sentadas en la mesa de deliberación del Concilio de Garderobe. Yoko dijo:

- Escucharon todo –

Las pilares cabecearon y Yoko asintió diciendo:

- ¿Qué van a hacer? –

Natsuki bajó su cabeza y todas le siguieron. Nao dijo:

- No debemos dejar que ella, Arika y Nina tomen el lugar de…. –

- Ya es demasiado tarde – dijo Natsuki

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque ella debe hacerlo. La abuela de Rei es Fumji Himeno –

Todas las pilares se pusieron de pie de un salto. Shizuru susurró aterrada…

- Entonces…nuestra…ama….es Rei Elcano…. –

- Si. Su nombre completo es Rei Elcano Himeno –

- Eso es cierto, por favor guarden para ustedes esta información. Nadie aparte de nosotros, Arika y Nina deben saber su secreto más profundo…porque acaban ustedes de enterarse de la terrible debilidad de Rei Elcano… –

Todas cabecearon y la Señorita María notó como Nao estaba muy pálida y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos llenos de terror y sus manos estaban temblorosas. Natsuki al verla así suspiró y terminó la reunión. Las pilares salieron del cuarto de conferencias serias pero con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

Entre tanto Arika, Nina y Rei caminaban por los pasillos de Garderobe. Arika y Nina iban mirando a una Rei que no había alzado su cabeza desde la salida de la enfermería. Pronto llegaron al cuarto compartido. Rei se sentó en su cama y no se movió. Arika se sentó a su lado y cogiéndole la mano susurró….

- Rei, no te pongas así….no te he contado como usaron a mi madre Rena para que Nagi hiciera sus sucios experimentos…yo sé lo que se siente…. –

Nina quedó como piedra ante este comentario y la vergüenza quemó el doble en su pecho. Rei levantó su cabeza finalmente para que las chicas notaran que estaba llorando. A Arika se le partió el corazón ante lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. Arika le abrazó haciendo que diera rienda suelta a su llanto. Nina se puso de pie y le pegó tal puñetazo a la pared haciéndole un hueco. Arika miró esa reacción totalmente sorprendida de Nina y observó a su amiga con preguntas. Nina susurró dolida y a punto de llorar….

- Fue el Harmonium el que le hizo romper un juramento….Arika debes saber que para Rei un juramento es como dar un voto y ella siempre ha cumplido su palabra…aún si eso le llegase a costar su vida…es mi culpa que ella no haya cumplido su voto…el voto de proteger a los descendientes de Bruce y Sirf Windbloom…fue por mi culpa…el Harmonium les mató… –

Los ojos de Arika se abrieron inmensamente llenos de espanto ante aquella frase. Rei siguió llorando en sus brazos con tanta tristeza y dolor que pronto Arika y Nina lloraban con ella…

Arika al ver a Rei llorar se le encogió el corazón entendiendo perfectamente a Rei….había dejado a su pequeña hermana... abandonada en el pasado para ayudarles…su padre había muerto protegiendo el Reino…su hermana mayor murió al intentar salvar a su padre….su hermana menor quedó a cargo de todo….que irónico…muertos por culpa de los ambiciosos abuelos de Nagi en el pasado…todo por buscar el Harmonium…. y en el presente….el Harmonium le había impedido cumplir su sagrado juramento…Nina susurró…

- Rei, por favor ya basta….lo que sucedió en tu tiempo no fue tu culpa… -

- Lo es…Nina-chan….si hubiera sido más fuerte….hubiera podido no solo proteger a mis seres queridos…hubiera protegido a mis personas… –

Arika miró el intercambio asombrada. Nina sabía todo acerca de Rei….

Diez minutos después Rei se calmó finalmente. Nina y Arika todo el tiempo le acompañaron. Rei sonrió y murmuró….

- Gracias…no deberían ayudar a esta llorona… -

Nina se enfadó un poco con ese comentario diciendo:

- Rei…estás equivocada con eso…eres una persona demasiado fuerte…noble…poderosa….y genial…yo si soy la patética aquí….esa pelea que tuviste con ese ser…no sé cómo tiene ese poder que rivaliza con el de una Otome pero tú fuiste la que le hiciste frente sin miedo….tu salvaste la vida a mi padre ya dos veces…la mía también y todo por mi miedo al poder que tengo….Rei tu me diste ese día una gran lección que complementó con la que Arika me dio hace tiempo….Rei…no te subestimes eres muy fuerte….yo…yo…yo quisiera ser como tu -

Rei y Arika se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas e impresionadas por sus palabras. Rei miró a Nina fijamente y dijo:

- Gracias chicas, por acompañarme hasta el final…gracias….no merezco su lealtad –

Arika sonrió y dijo:

- Rei…hasta el final…acabaremos con todos los enemigos que quieran acabar con la paz…el sacrificio de muchos no será en vano –

- ¡Hogwh! -

Rei solo dijo eso pero fue suficiente. Arika y Nina sabían que iba a cumplir su palabra…para Rei era como un voto….un juramento y Nina nunca dudó de que lo iba a hacer. Desde que la conocía sabía que la chica cumpliría con ello así su vida se fuese en el intento. Duraron un par de minutos en silencio y de repente Arika se inclinó ante Nina con su sonrisa usual…

Rei sonrió afectadamente y yo di un paso atrás temerosa y ella se rió tontamente…en ese momento la tensión desapareció…

- ¡Oh Nina-chan – ella exclamó alegremente - ¡No has cambiado en absoluto! –

- ¡Tú que sabes de eso! –

Rei y Arika dieron un respingo ante las duras palabras de Nina. Nina se echó en su cama tapándose la cara con la almohada dejando a Arika y a Rei aturdidas por el cambio súbito de su conducta. Sin embargo eso duró dos segundos….

Arika se encogió de hombros y quitándole la almohada dijo alegremente…parecía que rebotaba en la cama debido a su energía. Rei sonrió a eso….

- ¡Yo tengo tanto para decirte! ¡Mashiro-chan me hace trabajar como un perro! ¡Yo no pensé que ser una Meister Otome fuera tan duro! –

- ¿Qué esperaste Arika? – contestó Rei por Nina. Arika le sacó la lengua y Nina sonrió afectadamente.

- Yo pensé que sería algo interesante pero solo son eventos formales y mucho…pero mucho papel….me siento como un animal de zoológico – refunfuñó Arika. Yo me reí junto a Rei y Arika resopló

- No sean tan malas Rei-chan, Nina-chan – Arika puso mala cara – Riéndose de mis problemas –

- Eso no son problemas, Arika – reprendió Nina

Rei rió fuertemente causando que nos contagiara su risa alegre y despreocupada. Cuando nos pudimos tranquilizar Arika nos preguntó sintiendo el amargor en la voz de su amiga…

- ¿Cómo está Serguei? -

Nina fue a decir algo pero cerró su boca y Rei se encogió de hombros.

- No se preocupen. Él estará bien y es gracias a Rei que mi padre lo esté –

Arika miró a Rei con preguntas y Rei con un suspiro contestó.

- Serguei Wong se encuentra en una casa de campo en las afueras de Windbloom. Los únicos que pueden entrar allí son Nina y yo. A Serguei no le falta nada y tiene muchas cosas en que pasar el tiempo. Estará bien cuidado por dos de las androides de la familia Elcano. Son muy parecidas a Miyu –

Arika abrió sus ojos como platos ante esta información. Rei bajó su cabeza mirando al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Nina miró a Rei incomoda pero Arika notó en sus ojos un enorme respeto por Rei. Arika sonrió a eso. En ese momento los comunicadores de las tres vinieron a la vida de forma escandalosa…

Rei, Arika y Nina se pusieron de pie de un salto. Rei contestó….

- Rei Elcano….recibido –

- Rei…Nina…las necesito de inmediato en Zipang…es urgente…partan ahora para Zipang….Hay un ataque en una de nuestras prisiones….necesitamos de su ayuda… -

- Entendido mi Amo. Coordenadas de la prisión –

- 7lO – 90S –

- Entendido…hora de arribo…dos minutos aproximadamente –

Nina y Arika se miraron con asombro en sus rostros.

- Muy bien te espero allí –

Rei se paró de la cama, se inclinó, puso una mano en el piso y alzó su mirada a Arika diciendo…

- Arika ve al palacio. Protege a Mashiro-sama. No te le despegues de su lado. Ni siquiera para ir al baño. Nina cógete de mí y no te me sueltes –

Nina obedeció sin chistar y al tomarse del hombro de Rei ambas desaparecieron en medio de un estallido de color plata. Cuando Arika pudo ver de nuevo vio la pared donde estaba la ventana totalmente despedazada con la fuerza que Rei usó para despegar. Arika se quedó mirando embobada el lugar donde momentos antes estaban sus dos amigas. Tragó saliva ante la increíble técnica mostrada por Rei. Dos segundos después espabiló y corrió hacia la dirección para enterar a la Directora. Tres minutos después ella salía de Garderobe con dirección del castillo saltando por entre los edificios estrenando la técnica que Rei les había enseñado hace poco…


	3. Ultimate Drei: Esmeralda de Neptuno

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Ultimate Drei: Esmeralda de Neptuno**_

Nina se agarraba como podía de Rei….iban a una velocidad increíble….ella apenas veía pasar las montañas. Incluso ya pensaba que estaban en los límites de Zipang. Rei se giró a mirarla y dijo:

- Es mi poder sobre el viento….Kaze me hace volar a esta velocidad… -

Ella enfocó su mirada en el frente para ver una nave estar al frente de una construcción siendo brutalmente atacada. Rei dijo:

- Abran las compuertas, la Otome de Zipang están arribando a su posición –

- Entendido General Elcano –

Rei y Nina aterrizaron en una plataforma en la parte frontal de la nave…

**POV Nina**

Aterrizamos en la plataforma y de inmediato noté un escuadrón de cuatro Otomes. Ellas se pusieron de rodillas. Rei y yo seguimos su ejemplo. Takumi le dio el permiso a Rei y yo sentí el permiso que Mashiro me había dado para estos casos. Rei lo hizo con las cuatro del escuadrón. Una de ellas dijo:

- Rei-sama –

- Necesito información – contestó ella. La chica contestó rápidamente y nos rellenó con la información del ataque. Rei y yo escuchamos detenidamente. Rei bajó su cabeza un momento y dijo:

- Escuadrón blanco. Necesito que dos de ustedes se queden aquí y protejan a Takumi-sama. ¿Entendido? –

- Entendido, fuerte y claro General – Contestaron ellas a la vez.

Yo las miré y pude notar que eran mayores que Rei pero aún así seguían sus instrucciones sin dudarlo. Comprendí que de alguna manera Rei se había ganado su respeto. Yo sonreí y dije:

- Rei, ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

- Nina…mmmm….tu irás a la parte izquierda con una del escuadrón y….-

Comprendí su plan y sonreí abiertamente. Asentí confirmándole de que seguiría sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ella me sonrió y comentó…

- El resto te lo dejo a tu libre adberilio –

- Espero tener la confianza que tú tienes en mí, Rei –

- Se que mi hermana Nina actuará como si fuera yo misma. ¡Hogwh! –

Ella me sonrió con confianza y luego gritó….

- ¡Materializar! –

Su traje le respondió al instante. Ella y una de las Otomes del escuadrón salieron volando hacia la parte derecha del muro. Yo la observé partir hacia el lugar del combate. Luego me giré a las tres restantes Otomes. Ellas me miraban serias y yo bajé mi cabeza. Me di la vuelta. En ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro y al ver hacia atrás noté a la chica que Rei me había asignado. Ella me miró fijamente y noté su lucha interior. Yo dije:

- Quédate. No tienes porque obedecer órdenes de esta patética Otome –

Las tres me miraron tristemente. Yo murmuré para mí…

- ¡Materializar! –

Mi traje apareció en el acto. Las Otomes me miraron todavía fijamente. Yo activé el modo de vuelo del traje y active el arma de la Esmeralda de Neptuno. No noté que ellas abrían sus ojos como platos al ver el arma. La que me puso la mano en el hombro cambió su mirada fija a una de respeto total. Ella dijo:

- Sus ordenes General –

Yo la miré y ella me sonreía con calidez. Ella dijo:

- Eres la poseedora de la Esmeralda de Neptuno. Ahora entiendo a Rei. Mira General Wong, quien posea esta joya y la pueda usar es una persona que no le tiene miedo a la muerte, una persona leal a sus amigos y a su amo por quien mil veces daría su vida. Si la joya te aceptó es porque has cambiado. ¡General, guíenos a la victoria! –

Yo las miré sorprendida. Takumi me sonreía de la misma forma y supe en ese instante el porqué de las actitudes de Rei…ella lo sabía también….no por la joya en sí…ella sabía algo de mí. Mis ojos se encendieron en un respeto por Rei. Yo dije.

- Vamos a ayudar a nuestros camaradas –

- Entendido – contestó la chica con fiereza

Ambas salimos volando en la dirección acordada en la estrategia. Miré hacia atrás para ver como la plancha se perdía en la estructura principal. Sonreí al ver que Takumi regresaba a la seguridad del destructor.

**POV Normal**

Desde la entrada de la prisión un hombre en una armadura vio el acercamiento de las cuatro Otomes y sonrió con malicia. Alzó su brazo y unos treinta esclavos rompieron la formación atacante y se abalanzaron sobre las Otomes. Rei se detuvo al ver a los enemigos. Ella cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos la Otome detrás de ella se detuvo en seco temerosa del poder de la General que comenzó a emanar de ella.

**POV White Otome**

La Otome comprendió el porqué de su presencia…era para cubrirle la espalda a la General. Ella activó su arma y se puso detrás de ella. La General levantó sus manos en el cielo y comenzó a murmurar cosas para sí. Observé aturdida como varias armas de puro aire se materializaban encima de ellas. Estaba sorprendida….y eso que ni siquiera había invocado su arma para la pelea….

Las espadas, lanzas, hachas atacaron a los esclavos como si fueran flechas y con un terrible poder…cada vez que un arma de esas encontraba algo por su camino explotaba de una manera muy violenta. Supo en ese momento el tipo de poder de su Señora. Un poder increíble…casi parecido a la magia. Los esclavos fueron rápidamente derrotados y ambas muchachas pudieron llegar a las murallas de la prisión sin más interferencia. Ellas entraron y descendieron al piso. Me puse alerta máxima mirando a mi alrededor para que la General tuviera vía libre para lo que se desarrollara delante de nosotras. De repente del suelo emergió un esclavo gigantesco….entre sus garras tenía a dos de los guardias de la prisión. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz de su General que quemaba como un cuchillo supercaliente…

- ¡Suéltalos, ahora! –

El esclavo dudó y una voz detrás del esclavo se dejó oír….

- Mátalos –

El esclavo cerró sus garras y los torsos de los dos hombres se partieron por la mitad ante el horror de la chica….

Rei soltó un aullido de furia que hizo temblar el suelo del lugar, la construcción y al mismo esclavo….

- ¡PAGARÁS POR ESO DESGRACIADO! –

Retrocedí varios pasos aterrada…poder rezumaba del cuerpo de Rei de manera muy terrible. Todas las peleas se detuvieron en ese instante… (Incluso un hombre de una armadura que peleaba con la General Wong)….energía surgía terriblemente del cuerpo de la Otome de Zipang. Me sentí elevada en el aire y puesta justo detrás de Rei y suspiré a la manera de ser de Rei….escuché decir de ella fieramente sin importar si le escuchaban o no...

_**He creado las joyas de los Elementos**_

_**Desconocido para todos**_

_**También para la vida y la muerte**_

_**A través de más de dos siglos**_

_**He tenido que sobreponerme a un gran sufrimiento**_

_**Para proteger al inocente**_

_**He pagado un alto precio por ello**_

_**Y en estas manos nunca podré sostener a un hijo**_

_**Ni su voz llegará a mis oídos**_

_**Así pues yo rezo**_

_**¡Espadas Elementales Destructoras!**_

Todos los presentes escucharon esa especie de conjuro y se llenaron de asombro absoluto cuando la prisión comenzó a difuminarse hasta quedar en pleno desierto y una barrera color verdosa iluminando el firmamento…el poder rodeó toda la prisión. Mi compañera y yo fuimos privilegiadas de ver el grandioso poder del Viento Bendecido….Blessed Wind...

Con un parpadeo de mis ojos miles de armas envueltas en los elementos aparecían enterradas en el piso y otras aparecían en el aire inmoviles. Las que estaban en el aire comenzaron a volar sin compasión en contra de sus enemigos. Todos comenzaron a caer de manera tan terrible que pronto la realidad alterna estaba limpia de enemigos. Sin embargo ella casi pierde el control sobre su vuelo por lo que me moví para sostenerla. Sabía que había perdido energía al hacer todo eso. Me mordí el labio y me iba a mover a apoyarla era demasiado tarde...

Un hombre de armadura dorada enterraba una espada color oro en el pecho de la General. Yo me lancé para ayudarla pero fui repelida como si fuera un insecto a través de una patada voladora a ella que me rompió el traje en el sector del pecho y me incrustó en unos muros de piedra. Alcé un poco el rostro para ver como ese hombre levantaba a Rei como si fuera nada y le comenzaba a golpear aún con el arma enterrada en su pecho…me sentí terriblemente terriblemente inútil….mi General me había confiado la espalda y su vida…y no la pude proteger…

Un grito desgarrador desvió mi atención de esa horrible escena….era la General Wong….

- ¡RREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –

La General se materializó ante el atacante de Rei y gritó…

- ¡Esmeralda de Neptuno, Ultimate Drei! –

El traje de Nina se modifico y el traje parecía duro como si fuera de granito, sin cambiar su forma tenía rayas verdes, azules y rojas dando a entender para los conocedores de que los colores eran de Zipang y Windbloom. Sin embargo las partes que el traje no cubría su cuerpo en su forma normal estaban cubiertos de manera muy parecida al traje de Arika cuando estaba en la forma de Ultimate Zwei. Nina alzó el tridente, este creció en longitud y los tenedores se volvieron dorados. Nina activó el arma y al segundo siguiente un poderoso tornado de agua se abatió sobre el hombre de la armadura. Me sorprendí bastante de que a pesar de que el hombre había parado la descarga, la General no parecía impresionada en lo absoluto, más bien pareciese de que contaba con eso….la Otome se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto…Una poderosa patada voladora fue el complemento perfecto y el hombre por tener sus manos ocupadas con la descarga la recibió de lleno lanzándolo contra el techo, rompiéndolo y creando una mini explosión y de paso recibiendo el ataque del Tridente de Neptuno en su cuerpo. Dos segundos después las tres nos apresuramos al lado de Rei.

Mi compañera recogió a Rei en su regazo y la acercó a la pared recostandola a mi lado con suavidad. Mi amiga me desenterró de la pared y juntas continuamos viendo el combate. El hombre de la armadura dijo:

- Vaya, vaya Wong, parece que tienes poder en tus ataques –

- Gracias – contestó la General con sarcasmo bien visible

- Sin embargo no tienes…. –

En ese momento el hombre se detuvo y se tomó el pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor. En ese momento la armadura se cuarteó de manera terrible y el hombre escupió sangre. Adolorido dijo en medio de toses….

- Como….diablos…. –

- Fácil…entrenamiento en las piernas y en los brazos…que crees que no entreno…no solo podemos depender de nuestro poder…además la nieta de Fumji Himeno me cedió un gran poder...este poder me permite romper cualquier tipo de protección que tenga mi enemigo...Ahora si podremos pelear en serio... –

Nina se llevó la mano derecha a unos brazaletes que no cuadraban con su traje y se los quitó. Al hacerlo los dejó caer al piso y sonaron como un yunque al tocar el piso rompiéndolo. Al ver esto tragamos saliva y Nina continuó:

- Te aprovechaste de que Rei está débil, no solo ha peleado aquí hoy. Ayer también y muchas veces…sus clases…su compromiso con Zipang….no ha podido descansar….yo no le reprocho su inconsciencia ahora…antes admiro eso de ella…es toda una guerrera que no se deja vencer ni se rinde ante nada ni nadie… de hecho me preguntaba cuanto iba a durar así…lleva dos semanas sin dormir bien…ahora debe descansar…yo me encargo ahora….ella se merece un buen descanso –

Estas palabras me dieron a entender lo importante que era Rei en Zipang y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Precisamente la función del escuadrón blanco era bajarle ese trabajo pero miserablemente habíamos fallado. Mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pude notar que mi amiga estaba enojada y cerraba sus puños llena de odio hacia esos dos hombres. El hombre que mató a Rei sonrió burlonamente e iba a decir algo cuando tosió fuerte escupiendo sangre. El hombre se puso de pie como pudo y dijo:

- Buen golpe Otome. Sin embargo veo que no pudimos cumplir totalmente la misión aquí. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. –

Antes de que Nina pudiera hacer algo el hombre con él que ella había estado peleando apareció detrás del atacante de Rei y se lo había llevado en medio de un parpadeo que ni duró un segundo. De esa manera los que dirigían el ataque dejaron la Dimensión paralela de manera increíble dejando boquiabierta a Nina al ver la rasgadura de la Dimensión hecha con una espada que esta partida en cuatro pedazos. Las tres Otomes vieron como la rasgadura comenzaba a ampliarse y paulatinamente el desierto, las dunas desaparecían, lo mismo que la barrera. Nina miró sorprendida lo que sucedía con la Dimensión. Cuando esta desapareció Nina Wong despabiló y corrió hacia nosotros. Al llegar a nuestro lado pudimos ver la inmensa angustia de la chica por Rei. Nosotros miramos a Nina con vergüenza. Nina nos estudió varios momentos con seriedad. Yo no aguanté su mirada hasta que finalmente sus facciones se suavizaron y me dijo:

- Necesito que lleven a la General Elcano a la nave y tu ve y descansa. Pide que una de tus compañeras te reemplace y por favor cura tus heridas. Necesito a dos de ustedes para que me ayuden con esto –

- Pero...la General está...-

Nina me miró y con una sonrisa contestó. Rei no ha muerto aún. Ella vive. -

Mi amiga le tomó el pulso a Rei y sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos...

- No...no...no puede ser...-

- Lo es. Rei-sama es muy poderosa...ella es la Otome más poderosa en la existencia pero ella no es inmortal -

Lo último que dijo lo hizo con sarcasmo bien visible. Mi amiga no lo notó pero yo sí y eso me dejó con una pregunta flotando en mi mente. Yo me puse de pie con la ayuda de la General. Mi amiga y yo tomamos a Rei y flotamos en el piso. Nina ordenó...

- Quédense en el destructor. Cuiden sus heridas y protejan a Takumi. Necesito a su recambio. Hay mucho por hacer -

Mi amiga y yo nos miramos y asentimos.

- Entendido General –

Comenzamos a volar lentamente para no lastimar demasiado a Rei. Antes de alejarnos mucho del suelo volteé a mirar a la General. Ella corría rápidamente en dirección de uno de los soldados sobrevivientes que comenzaba a atender a uno de sus compañeros. La vi casi volar a su lado para ayudarles en lo que pudiese….

**POV Rei**

Abrí mis ojos para ver a Takumi sentado en una silla cerca de la cama donde estaba acostada. Nina estaba recostada contra la pared dormitando. Yo traté de moverme pero un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen y pecho me detuvo. Me miré y noté que estaba vendada pesadamente. Arika estaba dormida apoyada en la cama. Giré mi mirada para ver a Mashiro mirarme con seriedad. Ella se descruzó de brazos y caminó despacio hacia mí. Se sentó en la cama, le acarició el pelo a su Otome y me dijo furiosa pero en medio de un susurro para no despertar a nadie:

- ¡Maldición Rei! ¡Porque no pides ayuda! ¡Casi nos matas con la preocupación, sobre todo a Nina! ¡Esa chica te estima mucho….tu eres como su hermana mayor y estaba muerta de la angustia por tu salud! ¡Dios Rei, cuando te trajeron aquí la mirada de Nina doblaba el metal y hacía temblar el piso….que poder….ten cuidado a la próxima! –

Bajé mi cabeza con tristeza y Mashiro cayó al instante arrepintiéndose de lo dicho. Me salí de la cama y me puse de pie. Mashiro me vio y dijo:

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- ¿A dónde crees? Pues mira Mashiro-sama hay muchas cosas por hacer y no me puedo dar el lujo de estar tirada en la cama. - Mashiro corrió a la puerta y no me dejó salir. Mis ojos brillaron de furia. Yo alcé mi mano donde comenzó a cargarse una esfera de energía pero en ese momento la voz fría de Takumi sonó por todo el cuarto….

- Mi Otome…detenga inmediatamente su ataque….es una orden –

Para mi sorpresa desde mi cuello cerca de mi oreja, pasando por mi hombro hasta mi antebrazo comenzó a brillar de forma poderosa y sentí una terrible descarga por todo mi cuerpo…me hizo perder el equilibrio y el poder en mis manos. Caí sentada al piso. Alcé mi mirada para ver a Takumi llorando…

- Así confías en nosotros Rei….nos has ayudado tanto….y tú no te dejas ayudar….Asómate a la ventana y ve lo que hemos hecho en tu ausencia –

Obedecí a las malas porque el sello tomó el control de mi cuerpo y me hizo caminar hasta la ventana y al llegar a ella pude ver que había todo un destacamento de Windbloom ayudando a los heridos. Dos Otomes del Escuadrón blanco y cuatro del Escuadrón Azul trabajaban febrilmente para ayudar a las personas heridas sin importar si fueran soldados o los pocos prisioneros que no habían podido huir. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendida al ver el trabajo duro de todos. Bajé mi cabeza y caí de rodillas sintiéndome terriblemente mal. En ese momento sentí que ya habían hecho el sellamiento de poder. Me llevé mi mano a mi oreja y el arete no estaba…me sorprendí de que alguien pudiera removerlo. Mashiro al ver mi movimiento dijo:

- Rei….la joya la quitó Miyu….ahora hace parte de ti…tu junto a Nina y Arika ahora son nuestras "Sirvientas" –

Miré a Nina y a Arika para ver lo mismo. Ninguna tenía su arete pero tanto Mashiro como Takumi aún tenían sus anillos con la joya pero el verdadero poder que nos sellaba estaba en su sangre. Yo suspiré y caminé hasta Takumi y poniendo mis rodillas, mis brazos y mi frente contra el piso dije con voz sumisa…

- Deme una orden mi Amo –

No lo noté pero todos los presentes estaban muy tristes. Si no hacía esa postura recibiría un castigo lo mismo que decir sus nombres sin autorización directa de ellos. Takumi me puso de pie y me llevó a la cama. En ese momento noté que tenía una ropa rara. Era de color azul claro pero parecía como si fuera una camisa de fuerza y supe que era gracias al sello. Yo suspiré desanimada pero me acomodé mejor en la cama. Arika me puso sus manos en las mías y noté que ella también tenía una ropa gemela a la mía. La miré fijamente y su cabello normalmente pelirrojo estaba totalmente blanco lo mismo que el de Nina. Suspiré nuevamente y me quedé mirando el techo sin decir nada. Takumi y Mashiro entendieron que deseábamos un momento a solas y cabeceando salieron del mismo silenciosamente.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Arika y Nina miraban por la ventana el trabajo de afuera. Nina murmuró…

- Arika…el Amo que dijo sobre Garderobe –

- Hay varios problemas que se deben resolver acerca de eso para evitar inconvenientes en Garderobe...pero el Amo no ha dicho el plan que tienen –

Nina cabeceó seria y se sentó en la cama. Arika se sentó al otro lado dando un suspiro triste, se cogió el cabello ahora blanco y suspiró nuevamente. Susurré…

- Chicas perdónenme -

- No hay nada que perdonar Rei, este camino lo decidimos nosotras. Por eso no debes angustiarte –

Las miré y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

- Gracias chicas….gracias… -

Las tres nos dimos un abrazo. En ese momento las tres escuchamos en nuestras cabezas…

- _Nina, Arika y Rei las necesitamos en la sala de conferencias ahora_ –

Me puse de pie y para mi asombro las chicas estaban vestidas como si no hubiera pasado nada y su cabello regresaba al que era antes. Yo alcé una ceja y ellas me dijeron…

- Es tu poder, piensa en cómo te quieres ver hasta el mínimo detalle –

Obedecí al instante y a mi satisfacción momentos después mi ropa de Otome de Zipang regresó a mí. Tomé a mis dos amigas de los brazos y nos desmaterializamos para movernos hacia donde sentía la presencia de mi Amo. Al parpadear mi sorpresa fue grande….habíamos aparecido detrás de él exactamente…

-...-

_**POV General**_

El Rey Takumi y la Reina Mashiro estaban en la sala de conferencias de la colosal nave de combate. Mashiro estaba pensativa y fue Takumi quien comenzó la reunión con los generales al decir:

- Caballeros y Señoras presentes. Los llamo a esta reunión urgente… -

En ese momento el Rey vio aparecer el miedo en los rostros de los Generales. Takumi giró su cabeza hacia atrás y nos vio a las tres. Takumi cabeceó al ver como Nina y yo nos poníamos detrás de su silla y Arika lo hacía detrás de la silla de Mashiro. Los Generales al ver este movimiento dieron un profundo suspiro de alivio y miraron a ambos monarcas para que siguieran hablando:

- Antes de continuar con esto, quiero presentar a mis Otomes….Rei Elcano….y Nina Wong… -

Los Generales miraron a Nina con miedo pero Takumi los llamó al orden y ellos se calmaron no sin antes mandarle fieras miradas a la chica….

_**POV Nina Wong**_

Me di cuenta de eso y camine adelante pero la voz cortante y llena de rabia contenida de parte de Rei me hizo detenerme al instante…

- ¡Imbéciles! ¡Si no fuera por ella, yo hubiera sido superada y hubieran conseguido su objetivo y de paso hubieran matado a Takumi! ¡Si no le muestras el respeto a una Otome que…! -

Mashiro se puso de pie de un salto y le puso una mano en el hombro callándola al instante. Mashiro dijo:

- Si ofenden a Nina…es como si hicieran un intento de asesinato contra mi…y eso se los cobraré con la muerte…atrévanse no más y yo les daré gusto…yo le debo la vida a Nina en el caso de Yuna…ella y mi Otome fueron las que me rescataron….además fue Nina la que le salvó la vida a Takumi cuando estaban atentando contra su vida…así que quiero respeto de su parte –

Los Generales estaban mudos de asombro. Arika se mordió el labio. Mashiro miró a Rei para verla de rodillas y entendió el porque…el sello había reaccionado y le estaba haciendo daño y Rei no estaba de fuerzas para aguantar el sello…Mashiro al ver esto ordenó…

- Rei –

- Señora –

- Ve a descansar –

- Pero… -

Los sellos brillaron y ella asintió. Mashiro miró a Arika y a Nina. Fue Takumi el que decidió.

- Nina quédate aquí. Necesito de tus consejos ya que estuviste como Otome de Artai y sabes cosas. Arika ve y ayúdala a regresar a su cuarto sin usar su poder de teletransportación y vuelve a la reunión –

- Si Señor – contesté. Arika abrazó a Rei ya que notó que estaba casi por quedar inconsciente y le ayudó a salir de la sala…

**POV Normal**

Cuando las dos Otomes se retiraron un General dijo fastidiado…

- Que Otome tan débil has elegido –

Eso fue casi su tumba….

El Tridente de la Esmeralda de Neptuno vino a la vida lo mismo que las armas de las Otomes del Escuadrón Azul que custodiaban el lugar pero que al día siguiente estarían bajo el cargo de Nina….todas apuntaban a la cabeza del general que al ver esto se orinó del susto…

La voz de Takumi sonó realmente furiosa…

- General….usted está muerto…a la que llamas débil a sido Otome por pocas semanas pero ha luchado en ese tiempo más que cualquiera en veinte años. Ella ayudó a Arika a proteger Windbloom el día del ataque…ella luchó sola contra una de estas moles que estaba por invadir una de las ciudades capitales de Zipang que es fronteriza con Artai….ella es la persona que les da el poder al Escuadrón Blanco…ella fue la que paró este ataque…y aún ella insiste en ir a clases en Garderobe…tiene a su cargo dos muchachas…eso es mucho en su plato….y eso que no les cuento muchas más cosas que hace y de las que está encargada…es por eso...¡QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE FALTEN AL RESPETO A ESA INCREÍBLE MUCHACHA! –

Todos los Generales se miraron sorprendidos ante esto y Takumi continuó…

- Por eso le estoy permitiendo descansar…lo merece…con Nina me basto para lo que sigue…ella fue la que impidió que todos los presos huyeran y le salvó la vida a Rei…y ustedes recibirán las ordenes de Rei y de Nina como si fueran las mías propias y solo mis órdenes directas pueden anular las de ellas –

Los Generales cabecearon y el desgraciado del comentario se puso de pie y sacando un revolver le disparó a quemarropa a Takumi….

Una explosión sucedió y cuando el humo de disipó Takumi estaba sin una herida. De rodillas sobre la mesa estaban Rei y Arika al frente de Mashiro y Takumi…ambas habían aparecido al frente de los monarcas para tomar el ataque por ellos….el uniforme de Rei había sido perforado por el disparo…la chica no tenía su traje de combate puesto y por eso el disparo había entrado directo. Al ver esto Arika soltó un aullido de rabia….El Cielo Azul respondió de manera poderosa y Akatsuki se materializó….no en la mano de la chica….en medio del cuerpo del General…el hombre botó sangre de su boca a la vez que el arma volvía a desaparecer y el hombre cayó al piso muerto. Arika se giró a ver a Rei y la vio soltar una bocanada de sangre de su boca. Los Generales estaban de pie, uno de ellos corrió a sostener a la chica que se desplomaba en la mesa…

El hombre estaba angustiado….un disparo directo en el pecho…

El General le tomó los signos vitales y gritó asombrado…

- ¡no a muerto aún! ¡VIVE! –

Eso fue como un corrientazo de energía para los otros que veloces corrieron con Rei a la enfermería de la nave. Takumi cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento. Mashiro le abrazó mientras Arika miraba la mesa sangrienta frente a ella con terror en su rostro. Nina por el contrario comenzó a caminar hacia la salida tranquilamente pero al llegar a la puerta se giró a mirarlos y dijo:

- A Rei Elcano, no la matará algo como eso. Ella es más fuerte que eso…pero eso me recuerda….hizo lo mismo que Ai….Amo…te pareces tanto a su padre biológico…y ella se parece tanto a Ai…su hermana mayor…esa escena fue muy parecida a la que ella me contó cuando su padre y hermana murieron…la hija tratando de rescatar a su padre…la hija que tuvo el honor de luchar al lado de Lena Sayers y de Shina Himeno…y Rei tuvo el dichoso honor de ser hija de una y ahijada de otra –

Los dos Monarcas y las cuatro Otomes del escuadrón Azul se quedaron mirando como Nina desaparecía a toda prisa por la puerta. Ellos obviamente notaron como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ellos habían quedado inmóviles por lo sucedido y mentalmente estaban paralizados por lo que Nina había dicho. Arika, Takumi y Mashiro se miraron asombrados…Rei le había contado a ella algo de su pasado….a Nina Wong…

Arika miró a Takumi y a Mashiro y corrió detrás de Nina. Takumi y Mashiro se miraron a los ojos y reaccionaron por fin corriendo detrás de las Otomes. Las cuatro chicas del Escuadrón Azul se miraron asombradas y caminaron lentamente con la misma dirección que los monarcas llevaban.

Cuando Nina, Mashiro, Takumi y Arika llegaron a la enfermería vieron a Rei ya despierta y una enfermera le estaba vendando el pecho. Ellos no veían nada por la cortina puesta de la camilla. Sin embargo se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de la chica cada vez que la enfermera le apretaba la venda. Afuera los seis Generales del Ejército de Zipang miraban la cortina totalmente aturdidos. Ellos al escuchar el ruido de la llegada de los tres giraron sus cabezas y al verlos entrar todos los seis hicieron una reverencia. El General que había traído a Rei dijo:

- ¿Cómo es posible de que siga viva? Esa herida era mortal y cuando entramos aquí ya había abierto de nuevo sus ojos –

En ese momento Rei abrió la cortinilla. Todos vieron la perforación hecha por la bala en su ropa. Su ropa estaba sangrienta y Rei dio un gemido al verse…

- Esta ropa era mi favorita –

Nina hizo una mueca de dolor pero sus ojos le traicionaban…

Estaban brillando de manera poderosa…

Takumi habló…

- Ahora entiendo lo que me trataste de decir cuando hicimos el pacto. Rei no te preocupes y cuando te sientas superada pide ayuda. Nadie es invencible –

- Lo sé, mi Amo – fue todo lo que la chica respondió. Rei se giró al General y le contestó…

- Yo soy su sirviente y mi poder está por encima de una Otome normal. Si estuviera solo con el típico contrato este no aguantaría mi poder y se rompería….y lo que hizo el Harmonium sería nada a comparado a mi poder sin control –

Los Generales palidecieron espantosamente y miraron tanto a Arika, a Nina y a Rei como si fueran un trío de bombas listas para explotar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo fue Mashiro la que les calmó diciendo:

- No se preocupen. Ellas están limitadas a Takumi y a mí. Takumi y yo controlamos su poder y somos sus Amos. No se preocupen por eso. Lo que si les advierto es que ellas han sacrificado su libertad y sus vidas para el bien de no solo Zipang y Windbloom, sino para todo el mundo. Espero que ese sacrificio valga la pena. –

Los Generales miraron a las tres chicas para verlas con sus cabezas gachas, sus cabellos tapándoles sus ojos. El General que trajo a Rei a la enfermería cabeceó y se puso en una pose militar y les saludó. Sus otros compañeros les imitaron. Rei y Arika cabecearon mientras Nina les miraba sorprendida de la actitud respetuosa hacia ella. Ella sonrió pero sus ojos estaban serios. El General les dijo:

- Yo me encargo de todo. Mayor Nina –

- Por favor – contestó Nina – Sin embargo cualquier cosa comuníquense con nosotras de inmediato –

- Muy bien Mayor, entendido –

Los Generales les hacen una reverencia y se retiraron de la sala respetuosamente. Cuando ellos salieron Arika dijo….

- ¿Vieron el brillo en los ojos de todos? –

Nina y Rei cabecearon. Takumi dijo:

- Eso es la lealtad chicas….obedecerán sus ordenes aún si eso les cuesta sus vidas –

Las tres chicas se miraron aturdidas por el comentario de su Amo y Rei murmuró…

- Pues no los defraudaremos –

Rei se perdió por la puerta lentamente. Los que se quedaron en la habitación vieron los ojos de la enfermera….tenía la misma mirada de los Generales. La Enfermera se inclinó ante ellos y dijo:

- Hasta la muerte –

La enfermera se enderezó hasta quedar sentada y Mashiro sonrió…

- Gracias –

La enfermera negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Hace mucho tiempo que Meister Elcano se ganó el respeto de la mayoría de las personas. De hecho yo conozco a una niña que la quiere como su hermana mayor…Rei le salvó del derrumbe de una construcción hace un par de días…cuando derrotaron a las criaturas que atacaron Windbloom….ella y Arika se apresuraron a socorrer a las personas heridas…-

Nina y Arika se miraron y sonrieron con inmenso orgullo hacia su amiga. La enfermera continuó….

- De hecho yo lo sé…esa niña es mi sobrina…Rei inspiró a mi pequeña niña…una niña que sonreía entre lágrimas…ella suele decirle a su madre que la persona que la salvó era muy fuerte, amable, poderosa y fenomenal…ella le vio entrar de nuevo entre los escombros para buscar más sobrevivientes. Ella me contó que cuando vio desaparecer a Rei de nuevo en la humareda…solo se puso a llorar y me comentó que por primera vez en su corta vida pensó desde el fondo de su corazón…que estaba cansada de llorar, de no poder hacer nada, no quería seguir así. Se volvería más fuerte….-

La Enfermera enmudeció. Ella alzó su mirada y vio algo que la dejó perpleja…

Vio a su Rey y a la Reina de Windbloom llorar tiernamente...

La enfermera vio en sus rostros el terrible cariño que le tenían a la Otome….

La Enfermera giró su mirada hacia las Otomes y sus ojos se abrieron como platos…

En sus rostros también había ese cariño fuerte para Rei pero ella notó un fuego muy poderoso salir de los ojos de ambas Otomes. La enfermera supo en ese momento que si le tocaban el pelo de la ropa a Rei con intenciones hostiles, pronto estarían muertos. A la Enfermera le pasó un escalofrío de temor pero estuvo más que de acuerdo con las dos Meisters…

Si algo le sucedía a Rei Elcano sin duda enfurecería no solo a los Reyes de Windbloom y de Zipang…pero no solo a los Reyes…también a las personas de Aries….Zipang….Windbloom...Artai. Todas se levantarían en armas para vengarse de cualquiera que le hubiese hecho daño. La enfermera sintió que Rei…estaba uniendo a las naciones…

Miró a su Rey y lo vio salir de la estancia con su novia ambos cogidos de la mano. La enfermera desvió su mirada para ver a las otras dos geniales Otomes estar de pie. Meister Arika se acercó a la ventana y mirando por ella dijo:

- Rei…no creo que te hayas dado cuenta pero ya hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti…gracias Rei…gracias por unir las naciones….así, sin tu intervención directa estás cumpliendo mi más grande deseo…el de la paz entre las naciones…el de acabar con las Guerras para siempre…y que las amigas se maten entre sí… –

Meister Wong se acercó a Meister Yumemiya y dijo:

- No solo eso…yo le debo todo a Rei…ella fue la que con tu ayuda Arika me sacaron del mal camino…le debo la vida de mi padre en más de una forma…ha protegido a la familia Wong desde que era capaz de caminar...y de pelear…la familia Wong ha sobrevivido gracias a ella…y fue la Familia Wong la que me recibió y me crió con una hija…si le tocan el pelo de la ropa morirán a mis manos entre tormentos…¡Hogwh! –

- ¡Hogwh! –

Arika contestó y asintió. Ambas Otomes salieron de la enfermería dejando sola a la sorprendida enfermera. Ella miró por la ventana de la nave y pensó para sí…

El que le hiciera daño a Rei Elcano…lo iba a pagar muy caro…

La enfermera sonrió orgullosa de haber atendido la salud de la chica que había robado el corazón de más de uno. Ella se sentó en la silla dentro de su oficina estrecha y comenzó a escribir una carta….una carta que tenía un destinatario….

Su sobrina…

**Windbloom**

**Cinco días después**

En la sala de una casa una niña de ocho años estaba leyendo una carta larga que se había enviado a la casa a su nombre. La pequeña estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella dijo bajito…

- Tía…gracias…le salvaste la vida… -

La chiquilla se quedó dormida en ese momento con la carta en la mano. A su lado se sentó una mujer joven y alzándola en su regazo notó la carta aferrada a su manita. Ella la tomó cuidadosamente y leyó….

_Querida Sobrina…_

_Esta carta te la mando para decirte que por fin he entrado en contacto con Meister Rei y Meister Arika. Son tal cual las describes. Son valientes, sencillas y muy amables. He podido comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Acaban de sacrificar su libertad por el mundo…_

A esta frase los ojos de la madre de la pequeña se abrieron como platos. La carta continuó…

…_nosotros debemos ayudarles. Si mi hermana lee esto, te pido el favor de que te dirijas de inmediato al palacio Shokan o al palacio Fuka. Allí les brindaran protección. La situación es muy grave y a cada día se sale más de control a pesar del esfuerzo de las Otomes de Aries, Windbloom, Carthleya y Zipang. En la carta hay dos sobres más pequeños con los pasaportes para ambas. El soldado de Aries, Windbloom o Zipang que vea eso de inmediato les brindará seguridad. Esto es gracias al permiso otorgado por las amigas de tu hija, no por mí. Las geniales amigas de tu hija. Meister Arika Yumemiya y Meister Rei Elcano. Por favor háganlo lo más pronto posible….se los ruego…salgan de allí de inmediato antes de que sea imposible..._

_En estos momentos estoy en la nave de Combate Insignia de Windbloom cuidando de una situación en Zipang. Volveremos pronto…hasta entonces sigue mis instrucciones. Deben llegar a donde les indiqué para que las Otomes les guarden y protejan. _

_Hasta entonces_

_Tú Tía_

_Elena Winner_

La señora soltó la carta totalmente asombrada. Las Otomes les estaban dando protección especial. Ella no lo quería pero sabía que las Otomes no lo veían de esa forma. Solo querían ayudar a la chiquilla. Bajó su mirada para ver a su hija verle. Ella le dijo una frase que le removió hasta lo más hondo de las entrañas…

- Obedezcámosle a mi tía y a mi Onee-chan…por favor ka-san –

La Señora abrazó a su hija con fuerza entendiendo todo en ese instante. Rei y su hija se querían mucho y eso que su hija había visto de pasada a la Otome pero quería a la chica como si fuera su hermana mayor. Eso le llenó de orgullo hacia su pequeña…un orgullo que quemó en su pecho…su hija era todo un tesoro y no se consideraba digna de tener tal hija...eso sucedió gracias a la Meister...solo estuvo en contacto con su hija por breves momentos pero esos momentos habían sido suficientes para que la Meister le enseñara muchas cosas a su hija y eso sin decirle nada...ahora su hija tenía una meta a seguir...se había convertido en una chiquilla fuerte, amable y bondadosa. Y esa transformación se había dado en esos cinco días. El cambió de su hija para bien se había dado gracias a Rei Elcano...Otome de Zipang. La madre de la chiquilla se levantó de la silla y le dijo a su hija….

- Ve y empaca solo lo necesario…no te cargues todo –

- Si, mamá –

Para su sorpresa la chiquilla le hizo caso y corrió a su habitación y al asomarse pudo ver que efectivamente estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones. A la Señora se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y supo en esos momentos que los rumores acerca de la Otome de Zipang eran de verdad…

Ella corrió a alistar sus cosas también y al amanecer la chiquilla y su madre caminaron por la calle concurrida con dirección al Palacio de Windbloom. Al llegar a la entrada ella mostró los dos documentos al guardia de turno. Ella notó con extrañeza como la cara del Guardia se llenaba de asombro y abría sus ojos como platos, les miraba repetidamente, lo mismo a ambos documentos y de repente les abría la puerta instantáneamente. Ella entró y el guardia se puso firme ante ella. Dos Guardias se acercaron para cerrarles el paso pero el que les había dejado entrar se interpuso en medio y dijo:

- ¡Esperen! Cuidado con lo que vayan a hacer…Meister Yumemiya se enojaría y Meister Elcano los mataría si se entera que les hicieron daño a su madre y a su hermana pequeña –

El efecto fue instantáneo. Los dos guardias quedaron estáticos. En ese momento del cielo surgió una sombra que aterrizó detrás de ellos. Los tres Guardias se giraron y quedaron en su sitio al ver a una Otome detrás de ellos. Ella salió de la sombra para revelar su identidad…

Era Nina Wong y detrás de ella dos figuras permanecían en la sombras. La chiquilla al ver a Nina retrocedió espantada. Una de las dos sombras avanzó y al dejarse bañar de luz la reconocieron al instante. Era el Rey de Zipang. Todos quedaron paralizados. Takumi se acercó a la chiquilla. Se arrodilló a su lado. Takumi le dijo:

- ¿Quién eres tú? –

- Mi Nombre es Lina…-

Takumi sonrió y girándose a su Otome dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya entiendo el pedido que me hicieron…ahora quiero presentarte a Nina-chan, una de mis Otomes –

La chiquilla le dijo aterrorizada:

- Pero…ella…tiene…contrato…Artai…mató….padre…Harmonium –

Nina al oír eso bajó su cabeza llena de vergüenza ante lo dicho por Lina. Nina le dijo:

- Tienes razón….es mi culpa…pero Rei…y su amiga Arika me hicieron regresar….lo estaba haciendo para salvarle la vida a mi padre mal herido…dependía del Harmonium para vivir…pero sé que eso no es excusa… -

Nina se puso de rodillas delante de ella y susurró:

- …puedes desahogarte conmigo…anda sácalo de ti… -

La cara de Lina estaba llena de entendimiento ante las frases de Nina. Ella se acercó a Nina quien esperó un golpe o algo pero se sorprendió muchísimo al sentir que sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuerpo. Nina abrió sus ojos y notó la mirada de odio de la madre de Lina y al verla detenidamente esa mirada pasó paulatinamente a una mucho más afectuosa. Sin embargo ella bajó su cabeza para que Nina no viera su lucha interior y dijo las palabras que llenaron de energía a Nina…

- Veo que ya no eres la misma…la misma del pasado…ya no puedo odiarte…yo odio a esa Nina, pero veo que esa Nina ya murió –

Nina comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Lina le abrazó con energía, en ese momento la sombra faltante salió a la luz para revelar a Rei Elcano. Rei avanzó hasta Nina y le puso una mano en el hombro. Rei le dijo:

- Ya lo ves…tranquilízate ya. Tenemos mucho trabajo, eso si es que quieres proteger a los inocentes y expiar tus pecados –

- Lo se Rei…lo sé –

Ella se desembarazó suavemente de Lina y le despeinó un poco. Lina se alejo un poco fastidiada pero le traicionaba la inmensa sonrisa que había en su boca. Nina caminó al lado de Rei quienes comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del palacio. La Señora y su hija caminaron detrás de ellos. Lina se soltó de su madre, se cogió de la mano de Nina. Rei se giró a mirar y Nina se detuvo, se inclinó ante ella y le dijo con una mirada llena de seriedad pero con un increíble brillo de afecto…

- Lina, la hermana de corazón de Rei…escúchame con atención. Nina Wong velará por ti como el pájaro del cielo que vuela libre y vive feliz. Su vida sea tu vida y su sangre sea la tuya. Nunca se paralizará el aliento de tu pecho ni la fuerza de tu corazón. La Hermana de Rei nunca se rendirá ante las adversidades de la vida y siempre saldrá triunfante en todas sus empresas ¡Hogwh! –

Lina le estaba mirando embobada lo mismo que su madre. Rei estaba llorando y ella con fuerza pronunció una sola palabra de manera aprobadora pero que dijo todo…

- ¡Hogwh! -

Rei enmudeció mirando a Nina con lágrimas en sus ojos. Nina se puso de pie de nuevo y junto a Lina ingresaron al palacio. Rei entró lentamente detrás de ellas muy conmovida. Takumi y la señora se miraron serios pero de la señora habían lágrimas que luchaban por caer por sus mejillas, ambos entraron detrás de Rei lentamente. Los tres soldados que presenciaron todo estaban extremadamente sentidos ante lo que habían visto con sus propios ojos y supieron el porqué la elección de Rei como Otome y se asombraron al ver que lo que contaban actualmente acerca de Nina Wong era pura mentira…


End file.
